Wild Arms Till Three
by derikidis
Summary: An encroaching evil of unknown origin gave rise to horrors from the past of this wounded planet...Three generations of heroes shall arise to ultimately defend this jewel of incomparable beauty called Filgaia...
1. Prologue:A Story of Three

WILD ARMS ΤΙLL THREE

WILD ARMS ΤΙLL THREE

Three generations of heroes have witnessed the story of a long wounded planet...Filgaia had to overcome many threats...A devouring Mother,a parasitical universe and the restless dreams of a demon...From them all Filgaia has arisen victorious...Its protectors...the Guardians have succeeded in their eternal task...To preserve life on their beloved planet...History has evolved and Filgaia was once again a place of green and prosperity...The Guardians were peacefully watching over us...dreaming an endless sleep...Though one day their sleep was disturbed...And the awakening of past horrors was at hand...Three generations of saviors would arise once again to defend a jewel of incomparable beauty...

Premonitions,VII-78

A change in time, finally made up my mind

I raised my hand from beneath the shifting sun

and embraced the winds of change.

Suddenly everything is up to me

the pages turn flashing full of memories.

I have seen it all too clear

the time has come to face my fear.

And there's a fire burning in my heart

to shine when all is torn apart

and I will make it through this desertstorm safe and warm.

My shield is strong I'll take my chances here and now.

Bring on the fight I'll find a way to win somehow.

No tomorrows,no regrets

I risk it all for this brand new day...

Choose Your Generation: 

First Generation

Nadia Lin Valeria Adlehyde VII

Nadia is the princess of Adlehyde heir to the throne and rightful wielder of the Tear Drop a sacred crystal passed down for centuries. Her great grandparents, Cecilia Lin Adlehyde and Rudy Roughlight,were the ones to battle against the horde of the Metal Demons and their leader Mother. Nadia resembles a lot to her great grandmother in both appearance and skill. From birth she was blessed with unique powers and incomparable beauty.She was often called Daughter of Filgaia due to her ethereal eyes that resembled Filgaia's blue ocean.She rarely leaves the castle and has not many friends.Most of her time she has passed in the royal library.She is very fond of Filgaia's history and seems to have a strange affinity to the Guardian's history.She is sensitive,introverted but with a high sense of justice.Her dream would be to travel through out Filgaia and see it with her very eyes.Her dream is not far from completion...

Second Generation

Sinn Longshot

Sinn is an elite member of the Valerian Army.One of the three wielders of the ARM know as Bayonet.His father,Ashley Longshot,was the leader of the Valeria Chateau Resistance Group that had once fought against the terroristic organisation Odessa and had saved the world from the parallel universe Trapezohedron that brought the world on the verge of extinction.Sinn's father was also possessed from Lord Blazer,an ancient demon imprisoned beyond the event horizon from the Sword Magess and the Guardian Blade Argetlham.As history is concerned Ashley and Sinn as well are both descendants of the Sword Magess and thus the righful wielders of the Guardian Blade that was lost when Lord Blazer was defeated.Sinn is an excellent fighter with great skills,but will hardly talk or exteriorize his feelings.He likes helping people but he remains a kind of unsolved mystery.Despite his harsh and overmystical demeanor,he has the heart of a true hero.Soon enough his origins will be unveiled...

Third Generation

Edgen Caradine

Edgen is a rebel of arts living in the precincts of Baskar.He exceeds in both magical arts,due to his lore,and the use of several ARM's.His parents,Virginia Maxwell and Gallows Caradine,were two of the heroes that saved Filgaia from the Dream Demon Beatrice.Though the whole heroic party was proclaimed for murdering the Leader of the Arc of Destiny,Lamium.Soon they were forgotten,but the notoriety of their name lingered on in the memories of the world.Edgen is the rightful heir to the throne of the Highpriest Tim.Edgen is a young man full of passion and energy,that sometimes tends to be overimpulsive and rude.He might be a rebellious person but in reality has great respect for Filgaia's history.His will would be to attain the highest ranks of the Baskar Priesthood and then travel the world to heal the wounds of the past threats.A new wound though is about to open...

Sub-Characters

Argus Deseree

Argus is a young boy who lost his parents at a very young age when disaster stroke his hometown.Kanon,founder of the Gat Academy and Ashley's friend,found the boy wandering alone in the desert and from that day took him under her aegis.Argus became the top student of the Academy and a really powerful fighter that even surpassed his teacher's skills.Kanon taught Argus to be kind and caring,fearing of the past repeating itself...Argus shows great respect to his teacher and even though he knows he could beat her in a duel,would never do so.

Meredith Crimson

Meredith is the last noble princess of the Crimson Clan.The seed of a Human's and a Crimson's love,Meredith has the abilities of the noble Crimson but has grown resistance to light as well due to her human nature.Her mother Marivel had once saved the world with Ashley and his friends.She leads a noble life in the Crimson castle along with her parents.Her dream would be to find true love like her mother did.

Anastasia Valentine

Anastasia is one of the descendants of the Sword Maggess,and as it seems the one destined to wield the Guardian Blade when the apocalypse draws near.Anastasia has joined the Argetlham Convent since she was six years old,but her origins remain unknown even to her.Anastasia is a kind and vigorous young woman with great courage and a soul full of light.Her only companion is a blue-fur wolf she calls Luceid after the name of the Guardian of Desire.

Prologue:The Three Generations

First Generation

Nadia Lin Valeria Adlehyde VII

Nadia's Chambers

Voice:Nadia...Nadia...

Nadia:Who..Who is it?

Voice:History must repeat itself...you must awaken us..

Nadia:Are you asleep?

Voice:Yes...we have long been asleep...now it is time for us to awaken for one last time...

Nadia:How can I help you?

Voice:The library...The tear of the blue jewel...

Nadia:The tear...what do you mean?

Voice:You must hurry girl..you only have the power...

Nadia:Wait!Don't go!Who are you?

Voice:You must hurry...

Nadia:No!Don't go please!Who...are..you?You must tell me!

Voice:Nadia...Nadia...Nadia wake up!

Nadia:Who are..you?

Rina:Your majesty...it's me Rina...

Nadia:Oh...Rina...Good morning...what's the matter?

Rina:Um...Your majesty today is...

Nadia:I had the strangest dream Rina...

Rina:Your majesty...

Nadia:Those voices again...I keep hearing them...They are pledging for help...

Rina:Your majesty you must listen to me...

Nadia:They want me to free them...

Rina:...

Nadia:But they won't tell me who or what they are...They speak in riddles...The library...the tear of the blue jewel...what could it mean.

Rina:Oh your majesty that's what I was willing to remind you of!

Nadia:What?

Rina:Today is the Day Of The Tear your majesty..have you forgotten?

Nadia:Oh no!I have completely forgotten about it!How careless I am!"

Rina:I'm sorry your majesty for not reminding you earlier...

Nadia:Don't blame yourself Rina for my forgetfulness...it's just I was so busy lately...

Rina:You must refer to your research on Filgaia's history...

Nadia:Yes...I had become completely obsessed with it...and those dreams I've been having have puzzled me further...

Rina:Excuse your majesty but you should really start changing or you will be late...

Nadia:"You are right...There is no use pondering over dreams...

Rina:This is no what I ...

Nadia:Don't be alerted...it is the truth...though I have a feeling there is more to those dreams than it meets the eye...

Rina:You were a gifted child since birth your majesty...never forget that...I am sure that your dreams have a great significance...you should not forsaken them...

Nadia:Thank you my dear Rina...You are most kind...

Rina:It is the truth M'Lady...

Nadia:(My dreams...Filgaia...the Library...The tear of the blue jewel...)

Rina:Your majesty...

Nadia:Yes...I'm ready...Let's go Rina...(What could the connection be?)

The Tear Chamber

Crowd:Is it time yet?Where is the princess?

Crowd:Oh she is so beautiful!I can't wait to see her!

Crowd:Those eyes...those blue eyes...

Crowd:Oh my!Here she comes...

Reverent Halle:Dear citizens of Adlehyde...Your majesties...We have all gathered here today to honor our ancestors and participate in a ceremony that counts several ages in the past...Three generations before our time,our beloved Queen Cecilia Lin Adlehyde had successfully managed to defeat the Leader of the Metal Demons using these very crystal I hold in my hands,The Tear Drop.The most divine crystal of all.Even before her time this ceremony was held once every seventeen years to honor the Royal family and pass the crystal to the firstborn daughter of Royalty.But since Queen Cecilia saved our beloved Filgaia,this very ceremony was held to remind as her generosity and courage...to remind us that in unity we can achieve everything...I am sure that she will be happy right now..watching over us from the skies...And now after so many years I am proud to be the one to pass this symbol of Hope,Love and Justice to it's rightful owner...a true descendant of Queen Cecilia that we all love and respect so...With the blessing of the Guardians and the deepest wishes of this town I bestow this holy gift to our beloved princess Nadia Lin Valeria Adlehyde the seventh.Please accept this symbol of peace with all your heart...

Nadia:Everyone...I don't know how to thank you for the love you show me...I will try my best to become worthy of it..and will not let you down...My great grandmother's wish was for the royal family to maintain peace and prosperity in this town...and so i will do...Cecilia's will...will not be forsaken...I promise you...I accep this Symbol of Hope,Love and Justice with all my heart...

As Nadia touches the Tear Drop the crystal start's shining and the chamber fills with a blue gentle light.Nadia looks around her in shock only to realize that everyone has stopped moving...as if time had frozen...And then the image of a cat appears before her...

Nadia:What is going on?Why has everyone stopped moving?Who are you?

Cat:Don't you remember me?

Nadia:You...you are the voice of my dream...Who are you?

Cat:I am the one who controls and guards time and space...

Nadia:No..It can't be...Dan Dariam?The Guardian of Time...

DanDariam:Indeed...I am the Guardian of Time.

Nadia:But how?I thought the Guardians were lost in the ages of history...

DanDariam:That is quite true child...

Nadia:What do you mean?

DanDariam:After defeating the Dream Demon,we Guardians entered an endless sleep hoping that our powers would never be needed again,guarding Filgaia through our restless dreams...But now we must awaken child...We must be reanimated...

Nadia:Why is that great Guardian...is our Filgaia under some kind of threat again?

DanDariam:Yes...we can sense a great evil drawing near...an evil that we have never again beared witness to...even greater than the Metal Demons...

Nadia:No..this can't be...

DanDariam:Being the only one left awakened I came here seeking for your help...

Nadia:My help?

DanDariam:Yes...you are the only one with the power to awaken my fellow Guardians...

Nadia:But how can I do that?

DanDariam:Only the gentle light of the blue tear can awaken the Guardians,and the only one able to wield such power is the true descendant of a hero...

Nadia:The Tear Drop...so that is the tear of the blue jewel...

DanDariam:Yes...only the light of the Tear Drop can awaken the Guardians.

Nadia:But how can I find them?

DanDariam:You must follow your own path in destiny child...only then will you be able to free them from the bounds of oblivion.

Nadia:My path...?

DanDariam:Go to the library...and see the beginning of a journey for yourself...

Nadia:The library...

DanDariam:My power begins to weaver..I can no longer sustain my material appearance...I must part now child of the chosen...

Nadia:No wait!What if I don't succeed?What will happen then?

DanDariam:Have faith child...Have faith in you and in the ones you will meet...

Nadia:What do you mean?

DanDariam:We will meet again...

Nadia:No wait!Don't go yet!

DanDariam:Hurry to free them child...because evil is starting to brake the walls of reality...hurry...

Nadia:I will...

In a flash the Great Guardian disappears and time resumes...

ReverentHalle:Your majesty are you alright?

Nadia:Yes..I'm fine thank you..It's just the tension of the moment...

ReverentHalle:Your majesty I know that you are going to be a wonderful Queen someday...

Nadia:Thank you Reverent Halle...

KingDarian:I'm very proud of you Nadia...I'm sure your mother will be very proud of you as well...

Nadia:Thank you dad...(Mother please...help through this ordeal...The library...this is my next destination...)

Nadia retires to her chambers.

The sun is down and the rays of the dim moonlight have gently fallen upon Adlehyde...The night is silent and mystic...Everyone in the castle is asleep...No not everyone...There is one person that has yet to sleep...

Nadia:Alright...everyone is asleep...This is the perfect time...I must reach the library unspotted...

Nadia puts the tear drop in a bag and covers her self with a black cloak.The castle full of guards that will escort her immediatly to her chambers if they catch her,as according to her father a princess must never be awake so late...Nadia with a little help of the Invicibility spell manages to reach the library.Upon entering the room she feels a slight vibration from her bag.The Tear Drop responds to some kind of power in the library.Nadia delves deeper into the bookcase of the library in search of the source of the distortion.The reaction of the crystal gets stronger until Nadia finds a book called "The Beginning Of A Journey"...

Nadia:"The Beginning Of A Journey"...Was that book even here yesterday?I don't remember seeing it before...And what kind of title is that?Let's see...the writer is...Guardian...Of...Time?This can't be..."See the beginning of a journey for yourself..."Just like DanDariam said...So there must be a connection...Let's see...The book is blank?What could that mean?The Tear Drop...See it for yourself...

Nadia sets the Tear Drop in front of her eyes and then looks at the book.The pages are not blank anymore!

Nadia:So that was the meaning of his sayings...Now let's see...

The Beginning Of A Journey

Time stopped and a cat appeared before my shocked eyes.

The mystical being spoke of a journey to begin.

The cat advised my to go to the library,there I would find the entrance to

an ocean of forbidden knowledge,hidden behind the self of deities.

But was I worthy enough to see it with my own eyes?

Was I strong enough to start a journey?

I had to be tested...

Nadia:Just like my vision...So the entrance must be behind the self of the deities.Let's see...There it is...Just a little push...Hiyaaaa!No luck...A little tremor will make it move though!Muse!Frey!Quake!That's it!But I don't see any door...Only this strange symbol...Wait...it looks like the Tear Drop...

Nadia rises the Tear Drop over her head.The tear drop starts shining and she is transferred to a humid bad-light basement...

Nadia:What has happened?One moment I was in the library and now...Oh no...where am I?There is no turning back now...I must continue...Be strong Nadia...Be strong...

With her spells as her only weapon Nadia delves deeper into the fiend-filled basement.After walking for sometime she find herself inside a dark library with dim purple lights attached to the bookcases...

Nadia:This...This is incredible...All this time...there was a hidden library inside the library...All these books...So much knowledge hidden from the human eye...I can't believe it...But now what?Am I supposed to read all these books...They are countless!The Tear Drop is resonating again!

The Tear Drops Levitates for a moment and gives out a gentle light that reveals six paintings each having an insertion beneath it...

Nadia:These paintings must be the answer...let's see..."The Metal Demons","The Guardian Blade","The Tear Drop",''The Guardians","The Runes","Hyades"...Under each painting there is an insertion...A book could perfectly feet in one of them...That's it!I must find the respective book and place it under the painting...Let's get started...

Nadia starts searching the library and finally manages to find the six books.

The Metal Demons.

Beings of pure darkness that invaded Filgaia a long time ago before the Guardian Blade tore the continent apart.The Guardians managed to overcome them and imprisoned the heart of their leader,Mother,inside four statues.An aeon after their fall,Ziekfried,son of Mother,managed to rejuvenate her and as a result the Guardians were silenced.Three heroes named,Cecilia,Jack and Rudy managed to expel them from Filgaia once and for all.Though the dream demon Beatrice resurrected Ziekfried from the memories of the world,but fortunately he was defeated from the third generation of heroes.Beings of catastrophe and hate the Metal Demons are the direct opposite of the Guardians.Their life energies tend to cancel each other out.

The Guardian Blade

The Guardian Blade,also known as Argetlham,was once the Guardian Of Mud Glaive Le Gable.When fighting the Metal Demons he transformed into a sword to pierce their infinite darkness.Along with him fought the Guardian Of Desire Luceid.After the battle though the Guardian Blade went berserk and impaled Filgaia.Whenever used the Blade would unleash it's fury and eventually consume the heart of it's wielder.Luceid managed to quieten it's fury and gave an oath to protect the one destined to wield it's great power.Argetlham was responsible for the division of the world and it's turning into a wasteland.The only one able to wield this great blade is the Sword Magess or her descendants.

The Tear Drop

A crystal of pure energy materialized in it's most cohesive form.The crystal is imbued with the lifeforce of the Guardians and can act as an amplifier of their energy.Though only the descendants of the Adlehyde family can wield it's might.It can restore the Guardians life force in a single flash of blue light.If combined with the power of the Metal Demons though,will unleash a fearsome,destructive energy.Symbol of Love,Hope and Justice.

The Guardians

Beings given birth from the Filgaia.They represent the powers of nature and their life force is connected to the planet itself.Protectors an Guardians of the planet and humankind.They have lost part of their powers after their battle with the Metal Demons,and have concealed their remaining energy into stones known as the Runes.They can materialize with the help of a medium,the wielder of the Tear Drop.Their spirits inhabit certain places where the planet's energy is strong.Their consciousness remains intact after many years of existence..Benevolent and kind creatures of creation.

The Runes

Codex matrixes that hold the power of the Guardians.They are forged from the very essence of the Guardian and can give it's possessor great powers.Can only be found when someone connects spiritually to a Guardian.

Hyades

Forbidden information library of the Demons that was sealed beyond the event horizon.Contains information of forbidden spells and lost summoning rituals as well as rituals of demon summoning.The information though someone could elicit from it could even create a new world based on the memories evoked.Was the very reason of our planets existence when the dream demon Beatrice tried to subvert humanity.

Nadia takes the books and places them in the insertion.Then a great door opens in the middle of the library,leading further down.

Nadia:Going deeper...I wonder...what will come next...

As Nadia walks down the stairs a light flashes and her wounds are healed...

Nadia:What was that?

Voice:Have faith Nadia...

Nadia:Who are you?Your voice...it is familiar...

Voice:Follow the path Nadia if you want to know who I am...

Nadia:Ok...

Nadia walks down the stairs and finally ends up in a small room with two book selfs and a desk in the middle.One book is placed upon it.

Nadia:This book..it is awfully suspicious..."The Path To Follow".I guess I am supposed to open it...Let's see...

Upon opening the book a blue light pushes Nadia back and a monster appears from the pages of the book.

BookKeeper:I am the Guardian of this LIbrary...who dares to disturb my sleep?

Nadia:I am Nadia Lin Valeria Adlehyde the seventh!

BookKeeper:So..you are the chosen...are you ready then to fight to find your path?

Nadia:If that is what I must do then yes...be prepaired!

BookKeeper:Very well...

BossFight1:BookKeeper

Nadia:Hff...Hff...He almost got me...

Voice:Well done young princess...you have made me proud...

The book turns it's pages and stops where the image of a girl that awfully resembles Nadia is illustrated.Under the image the name Cecilia Lin Adlehyde is written...

Nadia:You..you are...

Voice:Your grandmother...

The image starts shining and the girl inside it materializes in front of Nadia's eyes.

Nadia:Cecilia...You were the one who healed me...

Cecilia:Yes...you had to fight with all your strenght..Though be alerted because the ordeals to come will require more...

Nadia:What do you mean?

Cecilia:Three generations before yours I walked the same path as you did...I too came in this very library and fought the same monster in order to find the truth.This book was originally the prison of the Guardian Of Water,Scutchdark.After releasing him my journey begun...

Nadia:How come a Guardian was imprisoned inside a book?

Cecilia:A Guardians consciousness can be housed inside items of great spiritual powers.This magical book when opened can project the will of a spirit...That is why the Guardian's will was housed here.

Nadia:And that is why I was brought here..right?To meet you...

Cecilia:Indeed...

Nadia:Grandmother please tell me...what should I do then?

Cecilia:You must follow the winds of the four elements...

Nadia:The winds of the four elements...?

Cecilia:Water,Fire,Earth and Wind...these are the Guardians you must awaken first...

Nadia:But were will I find them?

Cecilia:The Tear of the crystal will show you the way...become one with it's essence..then you will be able to hear the calling of the Guardian's...

Nadia:Become one with the crystal...

Cecilia:Try Nadia...

Nadia:Ok...

Cecilia:...

Nadia:I can see a fountain with a lion inscribed...There are people all around...This can't be...It's Meridia...

Cecilia:This is your next destination then...

Nadia:So that is what DanDariam meant...But grandmother let me ask you one last question...Do you know what are we threatened with?

Cecilia:This I cannot know...even the spirits of the Guardians don't know that...but I can sense the grieving of the planet...Glaive Le Gable has begun to act again...

Nadia:Will we make it through this time?

Cecilia:Worry not dear granddaughter because you will not be on your own...

Nadia:What do you mean...

Cecilia:You will find out soon enough...Now you must go...You must prepare yourself for the ordeals to come...Tomorrow your journey will begin...I will be watching over you...You mother sends her deepest wishes...

Nadia:Please tell her that I miss her dearly...

Cecilia:She knows darling...she knows...Be well...Goodbye...

Nadia:Good bye...grandmother...

End Of The First Generation

Sedond Generation

Sinn Longshot

Inside Valerian Arms

GeneralVale:Come on you scumbags!Get your asses off that piece shit and get out of this thing now!

Reno:Wow!I'm glad I'm not in his unit!Gosh!General Daliah is an angel compared to him!Don't you agree.

Sinn:Yeah

Reno:I mean,sure General Daliah is harsh and all but she really cares about us!And she is very beautiful too!

Sinn:So?

Reno:Oh come on Sinn!Why do you have to be like this!I know you like her too!Why won't you admit it?

Sinn:(I don't have time for this kinda things..just get me outta here!I want some action!)

Reno:Hey!Are you lost in your thoughts again!Come on now talk to me!

Sinn:(This moron gets on my nerves!And then it's the killer's fault!Gimme a break!Can't you see I don't like chit-chatting with you?)

Reno:OH!Suit yourself!

Sinn:Whatever...

GeneralDaliah:So Sinn you are lost in your thoughts again?

Sinn:Maybe...

Reno:Psk!

GeneralDaliah:Well clear up your thoughts know because we're in for a rough ride.It seems that the kidnappers have moved to the depths of the temple.Now according to these plans we have there are three possible ways to get to them.We will have two groups covering the west and east entrance,you will have the south one.Is that ok?

Reno:On his own!But this is suicide!

GeneralDaliah:Soldier Staller have I given you the right to talk?

Rena:No Sir!Sorry Sir!

GeneralDaliah:So what will it be sonny boy?

Sinn:Suits you fine by me...

GeneralDaliah:If they try to escape your way just stall them and will be there pronto.

Sinn:No need to rush,I'm sure I can handle them on my own.

GeneralDaliah:And remember,the safety of the girl is our top priority.

Sinn:Roger that cap'n!

GeneralDaliah:Ok so we're out!

Ruins 

Sinn:I wonder what this place used to be...Those symbols are pretty strange...A shelled beast??What were they thinking?ANyway none of my bussiness...Here we are then...those thugs have surely made a good job getting through here intact...This place is a deathtrap!So all I have to do is wait for the signal...

Thug1:I hope this girl gets us lot's of money!

Thug2:Sure she will!I mean look at her!She seems to be from an awfully loaded family.

Thug3:Yeah!Wonder what we'll do with the money.

Thug2:Well I will get a boat and maybe I'll open a pub!That was my dream you know!

Thug1:A pub!Yeah right!I will get some machinery and pump into further action!

Sinn:(Further action?Gimme a break!What is taking them so long?)

Thug3:I don't know...I say we keep the little bitch and you know...

Thug1:Nice thought...and that I get to it she is really beautiful...

Girl:Hrmmmmmm!He...lp!!"

Thug2:Don't scream honey noone will here you!We're gonna have a great time!

Sinn:(What are they doing?Well sorry General but I can't let them do that to the poor girl!)

Sinn pops out from his hiding place

Sinn:Hey you scumbags get your filthy hands off her right now!Here me?

Thug1:Oh!Who is this?Mister Safe-the-Day?

Thug2:Well I don't think so,maybe his mister I'll-get-my-ass-kicked-soon!

Thug3:Go away pal and maybe will let you live.

Sinn:I guess you didn't here me...This will put some sense in you!

Sinn draws out his Bayonet

Thug1:Gulp...He has a Bayonet!

Thug3:Just like the Boss!

Thug2:Boss!Boss!Where are you!We need help!

Sinn:I guess his not around!Now taste my gun!

Three gunshots are heard..and the three thugs fall to the ground.

Sinn unties the girl

Sinn:Are you alright?

Girl:Yes...thank you...

Sinn:Ok I'll have to get you outta here...

Girl:We must hurry...please...

Sinn:Don't worry girl you're with moi!

Girl:You don't understand!Manon will be here soon!

Sinn:Man-who?

Girl:Manon!It's their leader!

Sinn:Well I can take care of him as well.

Girl:No,he cannot be defeated...he is protected by the demons...

Sinn:The demons?Come on now little one...do you think I buy these stuff?

Voice:Well I guess you should have listened to the girl,boy.

Girl:Manon!

Sinn:So this is Manon.Scared to death!

Manon:Step aside..i will take the girl now!

Sinn:Over my dead body...

Manon:That could be arranged...

Sinn:Bring it on pang!

Manon draws out his Bayonet.

Sinn:So you have a Bayonet too?That will be interesting...

Manon:This isn't what you imagine...boy..Hahahahahah!Demon Charge!

Sinn:What the hell is that?

Manon raises his hand and a dark aura encircles his Bayonet.The gun-blade mutates and transforms into a dark spear.

Manon:How do you like my Demon Spear?

Sinn:Nice..but not enough!Let's get this over with!

BossFight2.Manon

Manon:This can't be...you are impervious to the dark spear...what kind of being are you?

Sinn:Your doom you little demon!Take that!

Sinn slashes Manon with his Bayonet,and Manon bleeding falls to the ground.

Manon:Gulp..This can't be happening...We will meet again boy..I promise you!

Sinn:See...told you you would be alright...

Girl:Who are you?

Sinn:My name is Sinn,I'm with the Valerian Army,we have come here to rescue you.

Girl:My name is Eru...

Sinn:Eru huh?Strange name for a girl.

Girl:I'm an Elf.

Sinn:Wow!Slow on that girl...you're an Elf?Bt I thought Elfs became extinct many years ago...

Eru:Well I am here...

Sinn:Anyway..I'm glad you're ok...What did that man want from you?

Eru:He wanted to use my power,in order to find the resting places of the guardians...  
Sinn:The Guardians?You mean THE GUARDIANS?

Eru:Yes...he is plotting something evil...though I don't know what exactly his intentions are...

Sinn:Hold on girl!First you tell me you're an elf and then that some psycho is trying to find the Guardians?I mean do those things even exist?

Eru:It appears so...

Sinn:Anyway I have nothing to do with them...

Eru:YOu never now what destiny has in store for you...you maybe one of the keys...

Sinn:Keys?Hey what are you blobbering about?

Eru:You are special Sinn...

Sinn:Special?

Eru:You will meet a girl with eyes like the ocean..protect her at all costs...she is one of the keys too...and a young boy with the heart of a dragon..he is a key as well...

Sinn:What do you mean keys?That unlock what?

Eru:Destiny...

Sinn:Destiny...

GeneralDaliah:Hey Sinn!What do you think you're doing?Why on earth didn't you wait for my signal.

Sinn:Destiny...

GeneralDaliah:Answer me at once young soldier!

Eru:It's not his fault...they were going to rape me...If he wasn't here I would be desecrated...

GeneralDaliah:Well if that is so...well done elite general Sinn...

Sinn:Elite General?Me?

GeneralDaliah:Well I guess it's time for me to retire...I can see that you have great passion in your heart...Today you have proven how worthy you are...

Sinn:General Daliah..I don't know what to say...

GeneralDaliah:Say nothing...you deserve every single drop of it...got that GeneralSinn?

Sinn:Yes Sir!

GeneralDaliah:Now for your first assignment as an Elite general you are to escort her majesty Princess Nadia Lin Valeria Adlehyde the seventh to Meridia.

Sinn:Princess Nadia?

Eru:And the cogs of destiny begin to turn...

GeneralDaliah:Is there a problem with is general Sinn?

Sinn:No sir!

GeneralDaliah:Ok then.We will take care of the girl...You report to headquarters immediatly,you are leaving first thing in the morning!

Eru:Remember my words Sinn..we will meet again...

Sinn:Eru...(What was this all about...I have a feeling that I will be seeing Manon soon...My next stop then is Adlehyde)

End Of The Second Generation

The Third Generation

Edgen Caradine

Baskar

Edgen:Bye Mom!I'll be home soon!

Virginia:Edgen get off that horse now!How many times have I told you it's dangerous!Urghhhh!You are just like your father!

Gallows:Come on now honey..let the kid be.

Virginia:But Gallows...I don't want him to get hurt...

Gallows:Don't worry hons he is much of a man now...He can protect himself...He has taken from you...

Virginia:I guess...otherwise how can you explain his overimpulsiveness!

Gallows:Don't grow to attached to him...I can sense the relentless feeling of expedition inside him...

Viriginia:I know...do you think I don't know...but I don't want to miss him...I have already missed someone so dear to me...

Gallows:I'll be there for you Virginia...

Virginia:I know...I guess this is what we parents are destined to be...onlookers...

Gallows:No..not onlookers...Guardians...

Virginia:...Right...Guardians...But Guardians or not I'm sure he is heading to that old temple again and I told him it's dangerous!When he comes he will get a could spank!

Gallows:Oh Virginia...You never change!Hahahahah!You don't have to worry though,Highpriest Tim will be there today to perform a ritual.

Virginia:A ritual?

Gallows:Yeah...He said he had a strange dream...an il omen or something.

Virginia:What?This could mean..

Gallows:NO...it's not possible...

Virginia:The last time Shane had a dream you know what happened...

Gallows:Let's pray it isn't him again...

Dreamcatcher Temple

Edgen:Hold it boy..here we are...I wonder what will it be today...What do you think?

Zephyr:Brrrrr!

Edgen:Well yesterday I had this vision of a blue light...it said to follow it to the west...I wonder what I'll see today...Anyway we ahve to get going...

Zephyr:Brrrrrrr!

Edgen:What is it boy?

Zephyr:BRRRRRRRR!

Edgen:Come on now!Don't tell me you are afraid!It's the same old temple you know!

Zephyr:BRRRRRRRRRRBRRRRR!

Edgen:Ok!You wait here!I go!Pesky horse!Hey!Footprints...I wonder who else is here...I guess I will have company...Right...

Edgen enters the temple and heads to the Divination Chamber,where dreams visit the world...But in the Chamber there is someone else...

Edgen:Wow!Who are those people?

Tim:It is ok...I will be ok,please wait for me outside...

Edgen:God forbid!This is highpriest Tim!I'll be damned if he finds me here!I must be sly and quick.

Tim:Spirits...I have served you for so many years...please answer my pleas...

Edgen:Well again this might be interesting...

Tim:Lately I've been having these weird dreams...our beloved Filgaia was ingulfed in an inferno and three figures of shadow were looming over it...Spirits please answer me...what is it that threatens our beloved planet...

Voice:Tim...

Edgen:What was that?

Tim:DanDariam?

Edgen:The Guardian of Time?But how?

DanDariam:It has been a long time Tim...

Tim:Yes...i can still remember our fighting together against the trapezohedron...

DanDariam:Yes it was a difficult fight..but we have overcome it...

Tim:Dan Dariam...do you know what is it that now threatens our planet?

DanDariam:No...I cannot tell exactly what it is but I can sense a great evil spreading over our world...It is like past horrors are being brought back to our world...

Tim:You mean...

DanDariam:No...none of them is back...Mother,LordBlazer and Beatrice are trapped in the emulator zone...It something darker...Like the source of all evil...

Tim:What about the other Guardians then?Haven't they awakened?

DanDariam:Not yet...but I have requested the help of the Adlehyde chosen...She will be starting her journey soon...

Tim:The root of all evil what could that mean?

DanDariam:I don't know...but my fear grows stronger as time passes...

Tim:What should why do great Guardian?

DanDariam:We can do nothing...just wait for the Guardians to be released and wait for our invader to show his true self...

Tim:...

DanDariam:My dreams point only to the Tear Drop...the divine blue light that the princess has...

Tim:I see great Guardian...

DanDariam:I can no longer stay here...

Tim:It is ok...i will see if I can be of any help...Goodbye great One...

Edgen:The Tear Drop...princess Nadia...this must be the blue light from my dreams...I guess that is were I must head next...Thanks highpriest!This was rather enlightening!

Tim:Eeeeek!Help me!

Edgen:What is this thing?

Tim:Stay away you foul demon!

Edgen:Highpriest hold on!I'm coming!

Tim:Edgen what are you doing here?You must live at once!This is no ordinary monster!"

Edgen:Well we'll see about that!

BossFight3SoulEater

Edgen:See..it was nothing to worry about...

Tim:You have grown strong...

Edgen:It's ok..let's get outta here now...

As Edgen heads towards the exit the beast wakes up and with his last ounce of strenght activates the crystal on his chest.The crystal fires a beam heading straigh to Edgen.

Tim:Edgen no!Watch out!

Tim plunges in front of Edgen and shields him from the beam.The beast expires...

Tim:Urgh...

Edgen:Highpriest...no...why did you do that...talk to be please!

Tim:I can see it now Edgen...I can see the truth...you are one of the keys...One of the keys that will defeat this unknown invader...Go find the ray of blue light Edgen...this is my dying wish...

Edgen:Highpriest no!...Please don't die!What have I done?What have I done?Nooooooooo!!

BaskarGuard:We heard screams,what has happened here?

BaskarGuard:Oh no!Highpriest Tim..."

Edgen:I'm sorry but I couldn't protect him...I'm...

Edgen faints...

Virginia:Edgen...Edgen..Please honey wake up...

Edgen:Mom...is that you?

Virginia:Oh thank the Guardians you are alive!I don't what I would have done if something happened to you...

Gallows:Hey lad you overdid it this time...

Edgen:Father...No..Highpriest Tim...Where is he...You must tell me..

Gallows:Son calm down...I'm afraid that Tim has gone...

Edgen:No!No!No!No!He can't be!No!!...

Virginia:Edgen...It was not your fault...

Edgen:He shielded me mother,he died to protect me!How can you say it wasn't my fault!

Gallows:Don't fret Edgen...this was what destiny had in store for him...it was not your fault...the same thing would have happened whether you were there or not..you mustn't blame yourself...

Edgen:Yes but I was there...and i could do nothing to protect him!

Virginia:You must relax honey... please you must go back to sleep...

Edgen:His death will not be in vain..I will fullfill his dying wish...

Virginia:What do you mean Edgen?

Edgen:Mother I have made a decision...I will go on a journey...please don't try to stop me...this is the least I can do to honor his name...

VIrginia:But...

Gallows:It is alright son...if this is what you have to do then do it...we will not stand in your way...

Edgen:Mom?

Virginia:It is ok honey...the time has come that you follow your own path...I will be praying fro your safe return...

Edgen:Mom,Dad...I can feel it in my soul...something terrible is about to happen...I heard the highpriest talking to the Guardian of Time about it...

Gallows:What the Guardian of Time?How can that be...the Guardians have been put asleep many years ago...

Virginia:The time had come for the apocalypse...our son is one of the keys Gallows...

Edgen:Keys..what do you mean Keys?The Highpriest told me the same thing before dying...

Gallows:I don't know what she is talking about.Honey where did you get this info from?

VIrginia:What info?

Gallows:You know about the key staff...

Virginia:What are you talking about?

Edgen:MOther you just told us that I was a key to the apocalypse...

Virginia:No I didn't...

Gallows:This is strange...

Edgen:I must get to the bottom of this...

Gallows:Always remember boy that the true power of a man lies deep inside his heart...never forget that...

Virginia:We will be praying for your safe return...Take care son..

Edgen:I will be alright mother...(The Tear Drop...Adlehyde...this is where I'm heading next...)

End Of The Third Generation


	2. Chapter 1:The Cogs Of Destiny

Chapter1:The Cogs Of Destiny

Chapter1:The Cogs Of Destiny

Valeria Castle

Nadia:Father what do you mean I need a guardian?It's not like I'm going somwhere far.It's only Meridia!And aunt Urala is there too.I will be alright(I wouldn't want to involve anyone else in all this..)

KingDarian:This is out of the question Nadia!A princess wondering by herself!Do you even fathom how many out there would be glad to take advandage of you?Not everyone has pure motives dear daughter.I wouldn't want you to be abducted by any kind of thug or criminal...If something happened to you I would be devastated...I have lost a wife...I will not lose my daughter too...

Nadia:Father I know that you mean only to protect me,but i am not a little child anymore...I must learn how to stand on my own feet...One day you will not be here to protect me...and I have to be strong...How can I obtain that kind of experience if you order some creepy general babysitting me...

KingDarian:I have spoken young lady..If you want to go to Meridia then you will have to be escorted by an elite general of the valerian army...And that is my final word!

Nadia:As you wish then YOUR MAJESTY!

KingDarian:I know how you must feel Nadia but this is for your own protection...you must understand...

Nadia:...(It is not that I don't understand father but if anything happens to him I will not forgive myself...)

KingDarian:You must be on your way my dear...The army will escort you to the entrance of the village...

Nadia:Father we've been through it haven't we?You promised that I would be incognito!It is a chance to see what people really think of me...To see me for who I am...

KingDarian:Ok if that is what you desire...Be careful my dear...I'll be praying for your great ordeal to end soon...

Nadia:Father...you know?

KingDarian:Your mother came in my dreams and told me what your duty was...That is why I ordered the best of my man to accompany you...I have faith in you Nadia...I know too well the strenght in your heart...I am sure you will be ok...

Nadia:Thank you father...I must go now...

KingDarian:I will not see you off because I am terrible when it comes to goodbyes...General Daliah will be waiting for you at the gate...

Nadia:Dad...it is not goodbye...I will return soon...Father..

KingDarian:(Great guardians please guard her with all your powers...)

Near the gate Sinn is waiting for the princess to arrive...

Sinn:(Well surely the princess is late...Oh!Those of Royalty...Who do they think they are anyway?)

Soon the princess arrives but not in her royal outfit...

Nadia:(Father told me she would be here...I wonder what has happened?)

Sinn:(My oh my what a wonderful young lady!Princesses and stuff!I want to guard her!I guess Eru wasn't right after all...she is the one with the blue eyes!I don't think that the princess can be prettier than her...)

Nadia:(Oh my God...that man over there is starring at me...Is he a weirdo?Oh my what should I do...where are the Generals when you need them!Grr!Just play it cool!)

Sinn:(Hey!She looked my way!I guess she likes me...Maybe I should talk to her...but naw!I couldn't be her type...and there is the princess as well...What is it taking her so long??)

Nadia:(I guess the general hasn't come yet...I can't wait here though..this guy gives me the creeps!I guess I'll wait in the pub...)

Sinn:(Nice...she left...I guess she will be off to meet her boyfriend...destiny right?If I see that Eru girl again...Anyway...I can't wait here for her royal ass to come flying from beyond...I'll go wait in the pub...)

Edgen:So this is Adlehyde!This is beautiful!I have never seen such a beautiful town like this...Tim would love this town..I'm sure...Anyway I must find the princess...but how can I get to the castle?Well I need some info here...I might as well visit these so-called pubs and get a drink as well...

Dispellado

Sinn:(Wow baby this place rocks!And the music is nice too!Never been to this pub before...I wonder how it missed me?Hehehe...)

Barkeeper:Hello Sir...what can I get you?

Sinn:A cuckoo berry with liquor please.

Barkeep:A cucko berry coming straight away!

Edgen:Am excuse me but could you get me one of those too?

Barkeep:Hahahahah!How old are you kiddo?Isn't the cuckoo berry a little too harsh for your tender little throat?

Edgen:Hey I'm no kid!

Barkeep:Yeah whatever!The only kid drinks here are milk and chocolate milk..so what will it be?

Edgen:Come on now man!

Sinn:Give the kid a break...It's on me ok?

Barkeep:If you say so...

Edgen:Hey thanks mate!

Sinn:Take it easy though...it's hard staff...

Edgen:Yeah right!I'm used to them!

Edgen drinks some of the cuckoo berry.

Edgen:Oh my...I feel a little dizzy...this thing blows...I guess I'll be taking the milk after all...Thank you...

Sinn:Hahaha...hey boy you made me laugh after a long time...

Edgen:Well don't judge from the height..I have the heart of a dragon!

Sinn:(What?...The heart of a dragon?)

Edgen:What is it with you man,are you alright?

Sinn:Yeah it's nothing...

Edgen:My name is Edgen...

Sinn:Sinn...

Edgen:Nice to meet you Sinn...

Sinn:Well don't get your hopes high young fellow...now beat it...

Edgen:Ok but before leaving let me ask a question...

Sinn:Spill it.

Edgen:Do you happen to know of a way to get into the castle?

Sinn:Why what do you have to do with the castle.

Edgen:It might seem strange but I need to talk to the princess...

Sinn:The princess right...well it's your lucky day boy...the princess is the person I'm waiting for,I'm one of her guardians...So when she comes you can tell her what you want...

Edgen:That is great thank you!

Sinn:My thanks for making me laugh.

Nadia:Ahhhh!Get your filthy hands of me!

Sinn:Oh not again!I have saved one lady today and I resulted messed up,I cannot begin to fathom what might happen now...

Edgen:Hey you!What do you think you're doing?Leave the lady alone!"

DrunkenWarrior:Mind your own bussiness right kid?

Sinn:(This kid is really something I must admit...)Hey you do as the kid says.

DrunkenWizard:Or what?

Sinn:You will have to deal with me...

DrunkenWizard:Frey!Frey!Fireblast!

Nadia:No!Watch out!Muse!Geo!Reflect!

Edgen:A magic user!Nice!

DrunkenWizard:A sorceress...this will keep you still.Geo.Frey.Prison!

Nadia:GO away!

Edgen:Let her go!

Sinn:I said to let her go!

Sinn pulls out his Bayonet and fires at the ceiling.The cage encircling Nadia wears off and at the same time a man cloaked in red slowly sets his eyes on him...

CreepInRed:So you must be the one Manon talked about...the one immune to demonic attacks...

Sinn:Gimme a break,didn't your boss had enough and he sent his bodyguards in his place?

Janus:I am Janus...Master of the Bayonet...

Edgen:Oh my God I can't believe it...two of the three Bayonet users before my very eyes!I'm thrilled!"

Nadia:Bayonet...the forbidden ARM's...

Janus:Now then I guess I'm pretty famous...

Sinn:You will be famous in a moment pal...

Janus:I'm not like Manon...I wield genuine power based only on the Bayonet...prepare yourself for me...Sinn...

Edgen:I will help you Sinn!

Nadia:It's time they took a lesson!

Sinn:Bring it ON!

BossFight4

Janus:Hff..hfff...Manon was right you are not an ordinary human...You may have won but we will meet again Sinn Longshot...Hahahahaha

Edgen:Hey were did he go?

Nadia:He used a teleportation spell..but how?Someone must have summoned him...

Sinn:Manon probably...

Nadia:Oh..no...you..you are that man that was staring at me near the gate...

Sinn:So?

Nadia:Well...(Oh my God why have I said that aloud??)

Sinn:Well what?(Let me guess...you thought I was a weirdo...)

Nadia:I just thought that you were a weirdo...  
Sinn:I'm not.

Nadia:Ok...(His voice...It seems so familiar...)

Sinn:(It is that girl again...those blue eyes...Oh no!The princess!)I'm sorry but I have to go...

Nadia:Wait I haven't thanked you yet...(His eyes..they seem so sad...)

Sinn:It's nothing the kid did all the work...you shouuld thank him...

Edgen:Well I was a real thing right?

Nadia:Thank you..both of you...

Sinn:Ok...(I guess this is goodbye then...I must know her name...If I don't ask now I will never know...Come on now Sinn..be a man!)...Goodbye...(Damn!)

Nadia:Wait!Before you go tell me your name...

Sinn:(My name?She wants to know my name?)

Edgen:Man I guess she has the hots for you!

Sinn:It's Sinn...

Nadia:I am Nadia...

Edgen:Right!And I am Edgen!And it was really nice to meet you!Now I hate to spoil the party but we have a princess waiting out there for us Sinn!

Nadia:A princess?

Edgen:Well the man you see over there is the General of the Valerian Army and personal bodyguard of the princess!

Sinn:Shut your mouth kid!

Nadia:This can't be...What happened to General Daliah?

Sinn:Well General Daliah has retired...I was appointed to her place...But..wait a minute how do you know about the general?Are you?

Nadia:Princess Nadia Lin Valeria Adlehyde the seventh...

Edgen:Oh my!That is more than a coincidence I think!

Sinn:(The Princess with the blue eyes...and the boy with the dragonic heart...Both keys to unlock destiny...You must protect them...)

Edgen:Hey Sinn are you alright?

Sinn:Yeah..it's nothing...

Nadia:So you are supposed to be my guardian right?And I thought it would be a woman...well you will be much more fun!(Oh my!I can't believe I just said that!)

Sinn:Right...So princess shall we go...We are really late...

Nadia:Please you can call me Nadia...

Sinn:Nadia then let's get going...

Edgen:Hey what about me?

Sinn:Oh yeah this kid here wants to talk to the princess for something...

Nadia:Please you can ask me whatever you want...

Edgen:Princess I was wondering,do you happen to have a blue crystal called the Tear Drop?

Nadia:Yes..but..how do know?

Edgen:Your higness I come from the village of Baskar...after a great tragedy my dreams and the dying will of a dear friend led me here to Adlehyde...The premonition of a great disaster has sent me to where the blue rays sparkle...

Nadia:So the Baskars had a premonition too...Was it Dan Dariam the one to warn you?

Edgen:Yes...

Nadia:(Destiny...Is this Destiny...This must mean that Sinn is...)

Sinn:What in the world are you talking about?

Nadia:We cannot talk here let's resume this conversation after we reach Meridia...I can sense evil here...we must flee...

Sinn:(She can sense evil?)

Nadia:Edgen will be coming with us...

Sinn:Oh great!

Edgen:Thank you your highness...

Nadia:Please just call me Nadia...outside the castle I'm just me...ok?

Edgen:Ok Nadia!You are most kind!

Sinn:Right a wacky kid and an unfullfilled princess on my back!Great!

Edgen&Nadia:What?

Sinn:Nothing..just get going...(Destiny...I guess it was unlocked the very moment we met each other...)

Nadia:Ok next stop,Meridia!

Chapter2:TheWinds Of The Four Elements

UnergroundPassage

Nadia:Whack!This place is surely humid!"

Sinn:Well it's the only way to Meridia.(unless you prefered going there from the air,and aircraft is not in the plan princess!)

Nadia:Can I ask you something Sinn?

Sinn:Go ahead...

Nadia:We do you constantly speak to yourself,you know if think about something please share it with us.

Sinn:What?(I'm not speaking to myself...that would be...dumm...Damn!)

Nadia:There!You did it again!

Edgen:Man she's right you need to chill off a little!

Sinn:Anyway...we have to keep going...I can sense a severe presence looming over us...

Nadia:Take your time Sinn...someone told me that the true power of a man lies in his heart...So if you open up your heart you will become nearly invincible...

Sinn:(Open my heart...to what?)

Nadia:(To yourself...)

Edgen:Oh no!Nadia is doing it to!Stop doing that both of you!Anyway Nadia who told you what you said earlier?

Nadia:It was a man from Baskar...He had come to the castle to be judged for crimes that he had not commited...He told these words to my father...He was one of the heroes that fought against the dream demon...

Edgen:Gallows Caradine...

Nadia:Yes who do you know?

Edgen:I am...his son...Edgen Caradine...he told me the same words before leaving Baskar...

Sinn:Nice kid...you are the son of a real legend of the desert!

Nadia:Let me ask you who is your mother Edgen?

Edgen:Virginia Maxwell.

Sinn:You mean THE Virginia Maxwell?

Edgen:Yes..

Sinn:You have nice parents kids!You should be proud of them(I wish I could be too)

Nadia:(A direct relative to one of the lineages of heroes...So Sinn must have a relation with the second...I'm sure..this can be no coincidence...)Sinn let me ask you...

Sinn:Wait!Don't move!There is somthing wrong here!

Edgen:What do you mean wrong?I can sense nothing!

Sinn pulls out his Bayonet.

Edgen:Hey watch it with that thing!

Sinn points the Bayonet at Nadia.

Edgen:What are you doing man?

Nadia:Don't talk...

Sinn fires the Bayonet,and a growl is heard coming from the deep.

Edgen:By the name of the Guardians what is this?

Nadia:He is a moss-eater!

Edgen:A moss what?

Sinn:A creaure feeding on the moss of humid caves.

Edgen:But I thought those creaures were friendly and all!

Nadia:It seems we have to fight it.

Sinn:Be on guard!

BossFight5

Nadia:Poor creature...

Sinn:Nadia don't go near it..there is something wrong!

A dark aura starts emannating from the beast and a shadow spirit exits it's body dispersing in the thick darknes of the cave.

Nadia:What in the world was that?

Edgen:Someone..or something must be trying to hinder our going to Meridia...

Nadia:If that is so,it must mean we are onto something...We must continue...

Sinn:The exit is not far...Be on guard though..(That feeling...I have felt it before...this dark aura...Like the nightmare that ensued after my father's...what I'm i talking about...Oh..my head...)

Nadia:Sinn are you alright?

Sinn:Yes..nothing to worry...Let's get going...

Nadia:Here let me heal you first...Muse!Geo!Heal!

Sinn:Thanks...(I feel a lot better...)

Nadia:It's nothing...

Edgen:Here they go again...We must get a move guys!

Sinn:Nadia tell me...When I pointed the Bayonet at you...you didn't even flinch...what were you thinking?

Nadia:Trust...

Sinn:What?

Nadia:I don't know why but I trusted you completely...Deep inside I knew there would be a reason for you pointing at me...

Sinn:...

Nadia:You can do no harm Sinn...I can see it in your eyes...they tell me everything...

Sinn(My eyes...You eyes...)

Edgen:That's enough!We must run for it!

Nadia:He's right..Let's go then!

Sinn:Hey wait for me!(Have I just said that...)

Meridia

Nadia:Meridia...It has been a really long time...This beautiful town has yet to be altered by the winds of change...I'm glad...

Edgen:Wow!This is even better than Adlehyde,no offence Nadia.

Sinn:So let's get over with this town...What are we looking for?

Nadia:Well according to the Tear Drop...the fountain...

Sinn:Here we go again!What is this Tear Drop anyway??

Nadia:We must hurry...We have no time pondering...Edgen please talk to Sinn about our mission...I'll be heading to the palace...there I may find some answers to my vision...Meet me in the Queen's chambers...

Sinn:If you say so...

Nadia heads to the palace.

Edgen:Ok then mate!It's just me and you!

Sinn:Great...

Edgen:Ok then let's hit the pub!This time I will get the cuckoo berry!

Sinn:Great too!

Edgen:Oh come on Sinn lighten up man!

SinnEven greater!(Just like Zeno...GImme a break with this kid...)

Edgen:"Illusion Waterfall"...that's the place!

Sinn:(Yeah that is what I'm talking about...)

Linele Palace

Nadia:I am here to meet with the Queen...

MeridianGuard:This is not possible the Queen has fallen ill and cannot admit any petitions...you must wait until her highness has recuperated.

Nadia:What?Aunt Urala is sick?Please take me to her immediatly.

MeridianGuard:This seal...You are princess Nadia...excuse me your majesty I will show you to her chambers immediatly...

Urala's Chambers

Urala:Cough...cough...I must get off this bed...

DoctorRem:Your highness this is out of the question...in your state that could be fatal!

Urala:But my people need me!

EliteGuard:Your majesty you have a guest...

DoctorRem:I thought I told you that the Queen should not be disturbed!

EliteGuard:Your niece princess Nadia of Adlehyde has just arrived your majesty...

Urala:Nadia is here?Please tell her to come in!

Nadia:Aunt Urala!

Urala:Nadia!My dearest niece!You have grown so...And your eyes...beautiful as ever...

Nadia:You look great too aunt Urala.I'm so glad to see you after so many years...

Urala:Yes it has been a long time...We haven't seen each other since...

Nadia:Yes...it has been a long time...

Urala:Dear...

Nadia:Aunt I heard that you are ill...is this true?

Urala:It is nothing dear...I just feel a little out of place...I will be alright...

DoctorRem:She lies princess...She has constant headaches and her body weakens day after day...she won't eat,she won't take any medicine...it is like..

Nadia:My mother's illness...

DoctorRem:Sorry to remind you,but yes,our Queen suffers from the same strange symptoms you late mother suffered from...

Urala:Oh stop talking nonsense Rem...I will be alright!All I have to do is get off this bed!

Nadia:How can that be?

DoctorRem:I have considered it to be a genical disease but it makes no sense...

Nadia:What do you mean?

DoctorRem:It doesn't have any repercussion on her body..only her energy is being dipleted...it is like somone is...

Nadia:Feeding on her soul...

DoctorRem:To put it bluntly yes...

Nadia:(Just like my mother...it all started when I had my very first dream...)Doctor,I must ask you,was there any strange event occuring lately?

DoctorRem:Well there was a slight tremor near the fountain but that was all.

Nadia:The fountain...Aunt you must tell me everything you know about that fountain.

Urala:I don't know much about it but you could refer to the library,I'm sure you will find something there...

Nadia:I have a feeling that there is something dark behind all this...

Urala:What do you mean Nadia?

Nadia;I don't know...but I promise you to find out...I won't let you die...I have already lost one dear to me...

Urala:Nadia please be careful...

Nadia:Don't worry aunt I have friends with me...

DoctorRem:I'll show you to the library...

Nadia:...( i must hurry...)

Illusion Waterfall

Edgen:This place is better than Dispellado!Look at this archotecture!The owner must have spend a fortune on it!

Sinn:Get over with it boy,it's time we did some talking here.What's the drill.

Edgen:Oh yeah!Well do you know the legends talking about the Guardians and how they are connected to Filgaia's lifeforece?

Sinn:i've heard something yes.

Edgen:Well according to legend when the dream demon Beatrice was defeated the Guardians entered an endless sleep from which they were ment not to wake up..

Sinn:Sleeping fro eternity right?

Edgen:It seems though that something is disrupting their sleep.An unknown force is about to invade our planet...

Sinn:What do you mean an unknown force?

Edgen:Like I said not even the mighty Guardians know what this new evil is,but it seems that it far surpasses the evil brought upon Filgaia from it's past threats.

Sinn:Mother,Lord Blazer and Beatrice...

Edgen:Right.

Sinn:So what has Nadia to do with all this.

Edgen:Nadia is the true decendant of the Adlehyde family,whose female members have the innate ability to communicate with the Guardians and use the Tear Drop.

Sinn:But the Guardians...are they awakened?

Edgen:No...and that is the task she had undertaken...With the help of the Tear Drop Nadia must awaken the Guardians so that the planet may defend itself against the impending threat...

Sinn:But that is dubious since we don't even know what is going on..I mean this alll could be wrong...

Edgen:There is nothing else to do really...danger is at hand...my premonitions have told me so...and so did the demise of a dear friend and teacher...

Sinn:Nadia...a direct decendant of the Adlehyde family...one of the keys...

Edgen:What did you just say?

Sinn:It's nothing...just the sayings of a presumable Elf I met.

Edgen:You said Elf?What was her name?

Sinn:I can't seem to remember...Ere...Eri..

Edgen:Eru?Was she named Eru?

Sinn:Yes...but how do you know?

Edgen:Eru is the last Elf in the world...she posseses unmatched powers that can even be compared to those of the Tear Drop...how did you met her?

Sinn:She was abducted by a man named Manon,I was in the rescueing operation.

Edgen:Manon...I have heard that name before...He is one of the Bayonet wielders...

Sinn:Yes...he is a really mysterious man...

Edgen:Did she told you anything about the keys?

Sinn:She talked with riddles...She told me that I would meet two people...a girl with blue eyes and a boy with a dragon's heart...

Edgen:Nadia and...

Sinn:When you told me that you had the heart of a dragon I was surprised...

Edgen:This is getting more and more complicated...And what did that man wanted with Eru...I wonder...

Sinn:That Janus was one of his disciplenes...

Edgen:What could he be trying to achieve?

Sinn:Don't know,don't care..as far as I am concerned I'm here to protect the princess...

Edgen:Don't be so naive Sinn...

Sinn:Anyway,if you say so then be it.No problem here.Let's get going Nadia will be waiting...

Emma:Hey gorgeous...how are?

Sinn:You're talking to me?

Emma:Yeah..would you like a drink?

Sinn:Xcuse me miss but I really have to go...

Barkeeper:Come on now Emma you had enough drinks for today...that's enought!

Emma:Oh blow me!Get me another one!  
Sinn:Hey lady you should really listen to him,you don't seem right.

Emma:Pst!Another saint in my way?Where did all the men go?I guess 'll go drown my sorrow over the Forest Den...The cuckoo berries there taste great!So long then big boy!

Edgen:What's her proble, anyway?

Barkeeper:She is the mechanic of the palace,and an expert in the use ARM's,her name is Emma.

Edgen:Well she surely doesn't look like a mechanic to me.

Barkeeper:Well she has fallen into dismay lately due to her majesty's illness...She was very attached to her...

Edgen:Poor woman...I wonder if we can do something about it...

Barkeeper:The Queen suffers from an cureless diseace...only her revival would bring back the old Emma...I can't imagine what will become of her if her majesty passes away...

Edgen:Don't say those things!

Sinn:Nadia...she must be devastated...

Edgen:Why??

Sinn:The Queen is her aunt...

Edgen:Right...let's get to her...

Sinn:You're right..let's go...

Library

Nadia:Let's see...architecture...there we are...Houses,fortifiers,columns,fountains!There it is."Fontaine Des Innocents"

Fontaine Des Innocents

This great fountain was forged many years ago during the Lord Blazer incident,as a memorium for all the innocent lifes lost in the aftermath of the demon's awakening.Archeologists believe that the ground upon which the fountain was built used to be considered as sacred.Many old manuscripts

refer to that particualr place,where an ancient tablet with the picture of a turtle stood,as the resting place of the Guardian Of Water.Many confess to have experienced a strange feeling of calmness when near the fountain.It is believed to be a place full of spiritual power though it remains a mystery.In the original tablet,the image of a tear like crystal upon a golden base dominates.It is said that the key to the Guardians altar will be unveiled when the tear touches the golden.The golden artifact referred to in the myth was retrieved not to many years ago,from mechanic Emma who holds on to it from that time.The tear stone though remains a mystery...

Nadia:So I must obtain the golden base...this must be the key to the resting place of the Guardian...But where could Emma be?

Guard:Um excuse me your majesty but if you're looking for mechanic Emma you will probably find her in the pub...she has been passing many hours there lately...

Nadia:Thank you,you were most helpful...

Guard:I'm glad to be of help your majesty...

Nadia:So I must go to the pub...

MeridianStreets

Nadia:Let's see,if my memory serves me well this must be the pub.

As Nadia is about to enter the pub Sinn and Edgen storm out of it and fall on Nadia...

Nadia:Ouch...

Sinn:I'm sorry miss...Nadia is that you?

Nadia:It seems so..or what's left of me...

Edgen:We were just heading to the palace.So have you find anything?

Nadia:It appears that the Tear Drop in conjunction with an ancient artifact are the keys to a chamber under the fountain were the Guardian sleeps.

Edgen:So who has the artifact?

Nadia:According to the book,it was retrieved some years ago and is currently on the hands of a mechanic called...

Sinn:Don't tell..Emma...

Nadia:Right...but how?

Edgen:She was in the pub just a while ago...You nearly missed her.

Nadia:Do you know where she went?

Sinn:She tell she would go to the Forest Den to drown her sorrow or something...

Nadia:The Forest Den is just south of Meridia...we must get there fast.

Edgen:Oh my feet hurt!I need some rest!

Sinn:It's no time for whinning...let's go.Nadia you will lead the way.

Nadia:The Forest Den...

The Forest Den

Nadia:Unlikely to Meridia thiss place has changed a lot...The trees didn't used to be so tall!

Edgen:I guess the planet,has made a lot of progress since the last time you were here.

Sinn:Now where could she be...

Nadia:We must proceed in caution,the Forest Den in the night is a real deathtrap...

Edgen:What do you mean?

Nadia:Lycantropes...

Sinn:Lycan-what?

Edgen:Lycantropes,wolf-like humans.

Sinn:So?

Edgen:Don't be so arrogant..the can be real toughies sometimes!

Emma'svoice:EEkkkkkkk!Get away you stupid beast!You will not take my cuckoo berries!

Nadia:That must be Emma...Her voice came that way!Let's go!

Sinn pulls out his Bayonet.

Emma:Please help me!

Sinn:Take this you beast!

Sinn fires his Bayonet and the beast is distracted

Sinn:It seems we got his attention.

Nadia:Here it comes!

BossFight5

Edgen:I told you he was a toughie!

Nadia:Huf...Huf..Emma are you alright...?

Emma:Your majesty...what are you doing here...?

Nadia:It's a long story...let's go somewhere safe for now...

Nadia explains Emma the situation

Emma:I see...so there are still hopes for her Majesty?

Nadia:Yes but we must hurry..

Emma:I'm glad...

Nadia:So will you give us your artifact?

Emma:If it is for her majesty's sake I will..Here you can have it.

Emma gives Nadia the golden base.

Nadia:This is beautiful...

Emma:So according to legend you must also have the tear crystal...

Nadia takes out the Tear Drop

Emma:This is...

Nadia:The Tear Drop...

Nadia places the Tear Drop on the golden base.

Nadia:It fits perfectly...

Edgen:What..what is going on?

Emma:The crystal..it's resonating!

The Tear Drop resonates with the golden base and sents out a great ray of light heading to the fountain in the central square.The beam gently touches the surface of the water and reveals steps leading down the fountain...

Emma:This is incredible..the legends where true...there is indeed a hidden chamber beneath the fountain...

Nadia:Emma thank you for your help...here...

Nadia gives the golden base back to Emma

Emma:No..I should thank you...Do your best to heal her majesty...I will be heading back to the palace...I wish the best of luck to you.

Nadia:Thank you...and don't worry...she will be alright...

Emma:Now go there is no time to spare!

Nadia:You are right...

Ivertus Cavern

Nadia:This cavern..it must a thousand years old...

Edgen:Or even more...

Sinn:(This brings back memories,it's like the ruins where that girl was taken,the murals and staff)

Nadia:This inscription...it's the image of the great Guardian Of Water,Scutchdark.

Sinn:(Was the guardian a big turtle??)

Edgen;What are you mubling again?This cavern here is a unique monument of our history!So some respect.

Sinn:Gimme a break.

Nadia:Hey look!It's the grand chamber!

Edgen:What is that stone placed upon the altar?Can it be a rune?

Nadia:Yes there is no doubt...this is a Rune!

Sinn:So?

Edgen:Don't you understand?This is one of the ancient codex matrixes inside which the consciousness and the powers of the Guardian where housed!

Sinn:So where is the Guardian?

Nadia:i can feel his power...there is a kind and beneficient entity among us..even now...

Edgen:Look the Tear Drop is resonating again!

Nadia:The tear of the crystal will awaken the long sleeping consciousness of the planet...

Nadia meditates on the Tear Drop and the crystal gives out a great blue light of uncomperable beauty.The light fills the room and rekindles the spirit of the Guardian with the planet...

Scutchdark:At last...you have come child of the chosen...I have waited long for my awakening...Times of great sorrow are drawing near..and you will be caught in the middle of a great battle...defenders of the planet please use my powers to lighten your burden...

Nadia received the Aqua Wisp

Scutchdark:This Rune contains my unlimited power and knowledge use it to protect Filgaia...And also let me give you a gift young chosen...a fragment of the Tear Drop's lost power...

The Tear Drops shines blue.It has now aquired the blessings of the water.

Nadia:The Tear Drop...I can feel it's power increasing...

Scutchdark:Whenever one of our kind is released the light of the Tear Drop will become more and more bright,until it can cover the whole universe...Use it's power well child of the chosen...I will be watching over you...Now you must leave...Go where the calling of the crystal summons you...

Edgen:That was neet!

Sinn:(The Guardian's voice...that gentle light..it's weird but I feel strangely attached to it...)

Edgen:What about it now Sinn?

Sinn:I can say that you have a point there!

Nadia:The Guardian is now free...I can feel his power returning to Filgaia...

Edgen:What about your aunt Nadia?

Nadia:I am sure that the Guardian's light can cure her...

Edgen:We must get to her immediatly.

Sinn:We're not going anywere...  
Edgen:What are you saying now Sinn?

Sinn:Look behind you!

Edgen:No!It can't be...this is the same monster that killed Tim...but how?

Nadia:It killed Tim?

Edgen:You must be careful...this thing can devour one's soul from it's crystal...

Sinn:Let's see who devours who then...

BossFight6

Sinn:Piece of cake!

Edgen:No wait it isn't dead yet...

Sinn:What do you mean it isn't dead yet?It seems pretty dead to me!Now let's go this place gives me the creeps!

As Sinn heads to the exit the beast fires a beam straight at Nadia...

Nadia:Eeeeek!

Edgen:No!Not again!Nadia be careful!

Sinn:Not this time mate...!

Sinn plunges himself in front of Nadia and reflects the beam,shearing the beast apart...

Sinn:I told you,you would have your soul devoured...

Edgen:How did he do that?

Nadia:Sinn...your hand...it has..changed...

Sinn:(What??)

Edgen:Oh my!!

Sinn:(No...what is going on...my head again...Oh...it hurts...)

Nadia:Sinn are you alright?Sinn please talk to me!

Sinn:It's nothing I will be alright...

Nadia:Let me heal you...

Sinn:I said I'll be alright!

Nadia:...

Sinn:I'm sorry...I'm just a little...

Sinn faints

Nadia:Sinn!Sinn!Edgen help me we must get him outta here!

Linele Palace

Darkness from within...coming from the depths of your soul...it's time it awakens...ultimate darkness bound by destiny and an unforgivable past...awaken from within the body...cells made of seer darkness...molecules reverbarating with unholy pulse...a fire to consume all...AWAKEN!

Sinn:"No!"

Nadia:"Sinn!"

Edgen:"His awake!"

Sinn:No...The darkness!"

Nadia:"It is alright Sinn...you are alright now...it was just a nightmare..."

Sinn:"Nadia...what happened back there...?"

Nadia:"It is nothing...eveything will be ok...you just need to rest...ok?"

Edgen:"Man you are really something...you have managed to...kill that thing...the same that killed Tim...but how..."

Sinn:"Oh...(Now I remember...that dark energy shattered the beast...and then a dark presence from withing...burning intensely...)"

Nadia:"(Sinn...What is going on?)..."

Edgen:"Nadia...what's wrong?"

Nadia:'It's nothing..."

Edgen:"Come on now...I can tell by your looks...there is something fishy here...you felt it too then?"

Nadia:"Stop it Edgen!I felt nothing...it's nothing ok?"

Sinn:(Nadia...I have never seen her so upset before...)"

Edgen:"I..."

Nadia:"I'm sorry...I was just so worried about Sinn...it is too much for me...I'm sorry..."

Edgen:"No need to worry...I understand...but..."

Nadia:"Since Sinn is alright we must attend to my aunt..."

Sinn:That's right your aunt...is she alright?"

Nadia:"The rune of the Guardian didn't react to her at all...Something was missing...a key to unlock it's power..."

Sinn:(A key??Me?)"

Nadia:"We must get to her fast...there might be little time left...come..."

Edgen:"(Nadia...you have felt it too then...but don't wanna talk about it...I kinda understand you...I will respect your wish...But is this for the best...I wonder...)"

Sinn:"(What are they talking about...?Anyway none of my business...I must pull my self together...I'm here to protect her...that's all...)"

Nadia:"Edgen!Sinn!Come on!"

Sinn&Edgen:"Ok!"

Urala's Chambers

Nadia:"Doctor...Sinn has come round...we must try again...!"

DoctorRem:"...Nadia...I'm afraid...we are too late...the Queen is..."

Nadia:"No...this can't be...This isn't true..."

Nadia rushes to her aunt.

Nadia:"Aunt Urala wake up!We have returned!We must try again!Aunt Urala please!...Please...Aunt..."

DoctorRem:"Child..please there is nothing we can do...let her rest in peace..."

Nadia:"Doctor Rem...we have to try...The Guardian's power may restore her sences..."

DoctorRem:"The power of the water has the power to heal not to ressurect...you should know that better than anyone dear..."

Edgen:"Nadia...I'm sorry..."

Sinn:"(It is all my fault...if I hadn't fainted then we might be able to save her...dammit...)

Nadia locks her eyes on Sinn...Two blue sparkling eyes shining under the veil of crystal tears..Eyes full of compassion and love...

Nadia:"Don't blame yourself...It's not your fault..."

Sinn:"Nadia...I..."

Nadia:"We must try though...I cannot give up hope...not yet..."

Edgen:"Nadia..."

Nadia:"Sinn..Edgen..please help me..."

Sinn:"Yes..."

Edgen:"I'll try my best...''

Nadia,Sinn and Edgen form a circle around Urala holding hands.The Rune is kindly placed upon her breathless body...In a flash the room fills with blue crystaline energy and the tear drop sents out a beam of pure water essence falling gently on the rune.Urala's body is engulfed in a blue transparrent coccoon...

Nadia:"Thank you Guardians..."

Doctor Rem:"This power..."

Nadia:"This is all the Guardian alone could do...as long as there is hope and life to reborn the ones who left not of their own will my aunt will be restored...This coccoon will preserve her until the day comes...this is what the Guardian told me..."

DoctorRem:"Nadia thank you...I'm sure that day is not far from completion...thank you..."

Nadia:"Sinn...Edgen...thank you..."

Sinn:"(...)"

Edgen:"I'm sorry Nadia..it was all we could do..."

Nadia:"Doctor Rem...we must depart soon...please watch over her until we return..I promise to find out the reason of her illness and avenge my mother's death..."

DoctorRem:"I will dear child...but remember...revenge will bring you to a deadend...do not be driven by it..."

Nadia:"...Goodbye Doctor..."

DoctorRem:"May their bless be with you all.."

Nadia runs out of the room with eyes red from the tears shed over her aunt's bed...Sinn and Edgen follow her outside...

Edgen:"Nadia...if you want we can rest here for today..."

Nadia:"No..it is ok..the Guardian's calling is intense...we must proceed..."

Sinn:"What is happening..your shaking..."

Nadia:"It's the Tear Drop...it will show me our next destination..."

The crystal starts levitating and sends out a red beam heading to the west...

Sinn:"It points to the west...wait..isn't that..."

Nadia:"Nemea Rel,the city of Fire..."

Edgen:"Nemea Rel isn't that where those monk-warriors train?"

Nadia:"Yes...The Ancien Remes...the Proverbal Dreamers..."

Sinn:"It will be hard to get in there...I hear the don't accept visitors"

Nadia:"It will be more difficult than you think...Nemea Rel is one of the Ferbran Union party..."

Edgen:"The Ferbran Union?"

Nadia:"An alliance of countries plotting against the Valerian Empire...Adverseries to the King's throne..."

Edgen:"So that means..."

Nadia:"If they find out I am the princess we will all be arrested...and that could mean the beggining of another war..."

Sinn:"And I have heard that the Nemean units have started causing quite a situation at the western borders...we must not stirr them up...all theyr looking for is a chance to declare a raise to arms..."

Nadia:"We must proceed in caution..."

Edgen:"Oh man!"

Nadia removes the Tear Drop from her neck and stores it in her backpack.

Nadia:"That would give me off to easily..."

Edgen:"Before heading out what do you say we did a little something on you..I mean with these clothes..."

Nadia:"Sinn...Give me you knife..."

Sinn:"What?"

Nadia:"Give me your knife..."

Sinn:"Here..."

Nadia grabs the hilt of the knife and gracefully turns the blade over her hair.Then with a slight swing cuts them.

Nadia:"...From now on I will travel not as Princess Nadia Lin Valeria Adlehyde...From this point on I will be just me...Nadia..."

Sinn:"(Nadia...You look so beautiful...even with your hai cut your eyes burn with passion...)"

Edgen:"Nice!All we have to do then is get you some clothes!Let's go shopping!"

Sinn:"Oh man!Is that necessary?"

Atelier Le Charme

Le Charme:"Oh!Bonjour mes cheries!Please come in!We haven't heard from loyalty since...let me see..since forever!We are so honored Princess to have you here!So what will it be?A dress for a romantic night?Or maybe une toilette for a flashy party..or maybe a public appearance...or.."

Edgen:"Sorry to interupt you Monsieur Le Charme,but we were counting on a style reform..we want the princess to become unconceivably inconspicuous of her royalty...''

Le Charme:"Um...intersting...but why would someone want that..huh?"

Sinn:"It's none of your business...do what you are said to do and do it good!Ok?"

Le Charme:"Oh!How rude!Anyway a style reform is a style reform everyone let's get to work!"

Nadia:"Um..this fills kinda awkward...Could you please wait outside..."

Sinn:"What?Er...Of course..."

Edgen:"Sinn!You have blushed!Oh man!"

Sinn:"Shut up!Let's go!No time to waste!"

Le Charme:"COMMENCE TOUS LES MONDES!"

Nadia tries many different clothes and changes a variety of styles but noone seems to feet her liking...

Le Charme:"Oh mon dieu!Ce n'est pas possible!I have tried everything I could but nothing seems to interest her!Even the Grand Le Blanc wasn't so picky!"

Nadia:"Um guys..I think I found what I want to wear...are you ready?"

Le Charme:"Oh no!ughhhh..."

Le Charme faints.Nadia exits the dressing room...

Nadia:"So what do you think?''

Nadia posses with a pair of hot shorts a lovely red ribbon,a pair of ankle hilled boots,a wavy blue toda and feverish red cap...

Edgen:"This is!Right!Good stuff!(Oh!I think I'm in love!)

Sinn:"This is..."

Nadia:"I know..it is too much...but they wouldn't fathom a princess walking around like this..it's the perfect diversion...I think we're set!"

Sinn:"(She looks nice though...)"

Nadia:"And please,don't look at me like that!It's embarassing!"

Edgen:"Um..yeah...ok!"

Nadia:"Edgen!"

Edgen:'Right!LEt's go!"

Fleur Forest

Nadia:"(These pants are itchy!Oh my how unbecoming of a princess...Dad would be dissapointed...)

Sinn:"Hey gorgeous are you alright?We should be out of the forest soon enough,can you hold up?"

Nadia:"Yes,thank you!"

Edgen:"This forest is really beautiful...the colors are most captivating for the sences..."

Sinn:"Hmm...that smell...it reminds of something..."

Edgen:"Yes that smell...it's nice..."

Sinn:"Wait a minute...this is Fleur Forest right?"

Nadia:"Well yes didn't you know?"

Edgen:"Oh..i'm filling kinda dizzy..."

Sinn:'Edgen stop inhaling,what you smell must be the pollen of the Domz flower."

Nadia:"The Domz flower?"

Sinn:"It is a flower growing deep into the forest dens,it's pollen contains a highly toxic substance...if inhaled it can cause several ailments...I thought it only existed in the northern regions though..."

Edgen:"Oh...I see clouds...there funny!"

Nadia:"Oh no he must be affected..we must get out of here quick!"

Sinn:"Nadia try not to inhale we must head for the exit..."

Nadia:"Edgen come on..."

Sinn:'He seems confused...I'll take care of him..."

Edgen:"Right...clouds..hahahah!"

Sinn:"Ok pal here we go!"

Nadia:'Eeeeek!"

Sinn:'What is it now?"

Monster:"Grrrrr!"

Sinn:"Now where did that came from?Dammit!Nadia be on alert,we must keep an eye on Edgen too!"

Nadia:"Ok,let's do it!''

Boss Fight 7

Sinn:"Edgen brace yourself!"

Edgen:"Bang,bang!You're dead!Hahaha!"

Nadia:"Come the exit is near!"

Sinn:"Ok here we go..Nadia can you cure him?"

Nadia:"Yes of course...Muse,Geo..Heal!"

Edgen:"Uhm...what..what has happened?Where am I?''

Nadia:"Edgen you were poisoned inside the forest...do you remember?You are ok now..."

Edgen:"Oh..thanks Nadia...did I cause any trouble?''

Nadia:"No!Except your endless blottering that is!Hihihi!"

Edgen:"Hey that was mean!"

Sinn:"We have no time for that...we must reach Nemea Rel before it gets dark..."

Nadia:"Ok...it shouldn't be far..."

Sinn:"Ok...let;s go..."

Nemea Rel

Edgen:"...This is Nemea Rel??Couldn't you tell me earlier that is was built inside a volcano??This is absurd!!I'm not going in there!"

Nadia:"The FireGaul Volcano has remained inactive for centuries..we will be alright!"

Sinn:"Ok..we're in...we were lucky enough..."

Nadia:"Now...where should we go next...?"

Edgen:"Don't ask me you are the princ..."

Sinn:"Shhh!We might be heard...keep your voices down..people are very suspicious here..."

Nadia:"I have to use the Tear Drop..."

Edgen:"But how?We will be spotted!"

Nadia:"...I guess I have to find a hiding place..."

Sinn:"Ok let's search for an ally then..that should do..."

Deserted Ally

Edgen:"Here this place is desertiest in town.."

Sinn:"(The desertiest??Gimme a break!)"

Nadia:"I hope we are ok...let's see then.."

Nadia pulls out the Tear Drop,but before starting meditating voices are heard from the distance...

Compis Arel:"There they are as we expected!Seize them!:

Edgen:"How on earth have they found us?"

Sinn:'Someone must have informed them of our arrival.."

Compis Arel:"Seize the girl with the red cap,she is the princess of Adlehyde!"

Nadia:"NO!But how they knew it was me?"

Sinn:"Le Charme!That bastard must have turned as in!"

Edgen:"There is no choice but to fight our way out then!"

Nadia:"No!You must stop!If we start a fight here ,then we might give an incentive to a forthcoming civil war!"

Edgen:"Oh diplomacy my us!I'm not letting them beat us!"

Sinn:"Edgen you will do nothing!Start using your head!Our actions here will decide the fate of many!"

Edgen:"I guess you're right...then that's it?"

Compis Arel:"Hah!I got you!Her majesty Queen Mona will be pleased!Hahahaha!Now take them away!"

Nadia:"I'm sorry guys..."

Nemea Rel Imperial Palace

Mona:"I heard the intruders were caught..."

Counsel.Breing:"Yes your majesty...the intruders were caught,and are chained even as we speak..."

Mona:"That Adlehyde girl was with them right?''

Breing:Yes your Majesty...Princess Nadia Lin Valeria Adlehyde..."

Mona:"And the other two?"

Breing:"THey are presumably her Guardians,a young Valerian SOldier named Sinn and a baskar boy named Edgen..."

Mona:"Nice...how dare she set foot in my empire...foolish girl...she will be the end of her father's reign!Bhahahahahah!"

Breing:"..."

Mona:"Bring the girl in...(At last my daughter will get what is righfully hers...the throne...")"

Guard:"Move it girl!"

Nadia:"Ah..."

Mona:"So...you are the princess of Adlehyde...the rumours speak true of your eyes...the daughter of Filgaia..."

Nadia:"Your majesty please let me explain!"

Mona:"Explain what??What could you possibly explain?That you have come here as a spy,to extract information on our current state?"

Nadia:"No your majesty!You are mistaken!I..!"

Mona:"Hash girl!What is your father scheming?A surprise attack maybe?Or a full throttle endeavor to outnumber our units in the western borders?Huh?Answer me!"

Nadia:"Your majesty my kingdom is one of peace and a hapinness,my father would never contact such actions against nay nation!"

Mona:"Lier!You are a bitter lier!How dare you lie in front of me!'

Nadia:"Your majesty please you must listen to me!"

Mona:"Listen to more of your lies?How dare you ?"

Nadia:"Lady Mona,the world is in danger!We have come here in search of a Guardian..!"

Mona:"HOw stupid do you think I am??Such impudence!"

Nadia"Queen Mona...you must believe me!my father would never!"

Mona:"Take her away!She disgusts me!"

Nadia:"NO you must listen to me!We have no time to waste!"

Mona:"ENough of your mournful talks!Tommorow your friends will be executed under the accusation of illegal infiltration and you will be judged in public!"

Nadia:"No!You must stop!"

Mona:"This is my final decision!As for your precious gem...it will be passed down to my daughter!THe rightful heir to the throne!"

Nadia:"Your daughter?BUt I thought?''

Mona:"Silence!Take her away now!Now!Now!"

GUard:"Yes your majesty!"

Mona:"Tommorow...my daughter will rule all of the world!Hahahahaha!How lucky I am...the Solstis!Hahahahaha!"

Prison of Nemea

Edgen:"This place stinks!what a dump!''

Sinn:"(What has the kid expected?Some kind of special treatment?This is after all a prison!)

Edgen:"Hey stop your whinning we must find a way ooutta here!''

Sinn:"Yeah?And how are we supposed to get out?''

Edgen:"Umm...I don't know..any ideas?"

Sinn:"Grrr!'

Edgen:"Oh no!He's MAD!"

Nadia:"Uh!Get your hands off me!"

Edgen:"Nadia!Are you alright?What happened?"

Nadia:"I met the Queen..."

Edgen:"And what did she say?"

Nadia:"She..she said that you will be executed tommorow and that I will be judged in public..."

Edgen:"What??Oh my God!My head!It will be cut off!?"

Sinn:"That is all?"

Nadia:"Huh?"

Edgen:'What do you mean that is all?How can you be so calm?What else can it be??"

Nadia:"No...that is not all...there was something that had troubled me further..."

Sinn:"Do say.."

Nadia:"THe Queen said that her daughter would receive my Tear Drop tommorow in a royal ceremony..."

Edgen:'So what;s weird in that?I mean the big hag wants luxury for the lil'one..."

Nadia:"Well...Daeta,Mona's daughter has died in a tragic accident two years ago..."

Edgen:"Oh...that IS weird!"

Sinn:"So..I guess the rumors were true then.."

Nadia:'What rumours?"

Sinn:"The soldiers in my former squad were oftenly talking about some weird staff taking place in Nemea Rel..black magic and summoning ritual staff...They said that the Queen was using the power of the Volcano to ressurect her daughter Daeta..."

Nadia:"Yes but I don't think she could make it...right?I mean it is impossible..."

Edgen:"Uh..oh..."

Nadia:"What is it Edgen??"

Edgen:'I think I know how she plans to ressurect her daughter..."

Nadia:"No!The Solstis!"

Sinn:"The what?"

Edgen:"Every 100 years,when the sun reaches the highest point in the northern sky and the stars kneel to the clouds above,great spiritual energy is generated from the planet...This energy is meant to restore the wounds of the soil,the water and the air...This is known as the day of Solstis or the Isthear Effect..."

Sinn:"And let me guess that day happens to be tommorow!Guess we're outta luck...But what is the importance of this?"

Edgen:"One with a powerful medium can trap the energy inside it and channel it at his own will..."

Nadia:"The Tear Drop is the perfect vessel for that..."

Sinn:'So Mona is planning to use that energy to ressurect her daughter...But I guess this isn't so bad right?"

Edgen:"No..it's worse than bad!"

Nadia:"If the energy of the Isthear Effect is not absorbed by the planet,it could endanger the life of the whole world..."

Edgen:"And on top of that Daeta will rise as an Arch Witch from her slumber..."

Sinn:"Here we go again!What is an Arch witch?"

Nadia:"In ancient times existed women with the power to contact the ether,meaning the thin border line between the world of the living and the world of the dead...the preclaimed limbo zone..."

Edgen:"Being in control of the fibers of life the Arch Witch could bring back to life and control dead people and creatures..."

Nadia:"So if Daeta was to become an Arch Witch think of how many horrors would be brought back to life...we must stop her!"

Sinn:'We can't."

Nadia"..."

Sinn:"Leaving here is imposible...the place is heavily guarded and there are no misaps...we are trapped in here.."

Edgen:"So are we going just die??"

Nadia:"No...this will not be the end...it can't be...I know what I must do..."

Edgen:"What are you planning Nadia??''

Nadia:"You will se tommorow..."

Sinn:'Nadia you must tell as your plan..."

Nadia;"Please have faith in me..."

Sinn:"If it is what you wish..."

Nadia;"Let's get some sleep..it's going to be a big day tommorow..."

The FireGaul Trial

Guardian:"Hey you!Wake up!It's time to be judged for you crimes against her majesty!Hey I'm talking to you!"

Edgen:"Wha...what is going on?Where is Nadia?"

Guardian:"You must be talking about the girl that was with you,well she was taken away somw time ago,she is now making amends infront of the judges,the jury will be the one to lay the verdict upon her spinenless head!"

Sinn:"I am gonna kill you!Remember that!"

Guardian:"Yeah right!Now move it!"

The Guardians take Sinn and Edgen to the colisseum,the trila has already started and their execution will be the precursor of Daeta's annointment...

JudgeMiridia:"So you pledge innocence,is that right?"

Nadia:"Yes your owner,my coming here is only for the wellfare of our planet,you must not forshaken my warnings...please..yoou must believe me..."

JudgeCora:"But you do know that our countries have been rivals for a long long time,how do we know that you are not a mere spy working for Adlehyde and King Darian...You are his daughter for heaven's name!How can we trust you when you infiltrate our borders incognito!!You are faced up against many controverses young princess!Confess or your punishment will be severe!"

Nadia:"I will not confess something for which I am not guilty!You must understand!"

JudgeFelan:"Are these your last words Princess of Adlehyde?"

Nadia:"Yes there are!"

JudgePhestus:"So let it be!Let the jury decide on her punishment,let's get on with the executions for the time being...Bring the subverters in!"

Nadia:"No!Edgen Sinn!"

Edgen:"Nadia!Are you alright?"

Nadia:"Edgen I will get you out of here!Just wait a little longer!"

Sinn:"(I ...I trust you Nadia...)"

Nadia:"(Thank you Sinn...)"

Sinn and Edgen are taken to the axis.

Nadia:"Wait!Please wait!"

JudgePhestus:"What is it this time young girl?"

Nadia:"I would like to run the FireGaul trial!"

JudgeCora:"THe FireGaul trial?But how do you know about it?This was supposed to a secret of the Nemean's"

Nadia:"I am a full flegded litigant your owner I now everything about jurisdiction and subveranities...And so you all now I have the inallienable right to undergo the trial."

JudgeFelan:"Phestus..."

JudgePhestus:"So be it...but you do know that if you fail you will die right?"

Nadia:"Yes..yes I do..."

Edgen:"Nadia no!Don't do it Nadia!"

Sinn:"I trust her...I know she will be alright..."

Edgen:'How can you say that you egoist!If something happens to her!"

Sinn:"You cannot understand child...I have faith in her...and you should to...I know she will not fail...My soul is with her..."

Edgen:"Sinn...I have never heard you talk like this ever again...You are right though...we must have faith...she is too stubborn for us anyway...Thank you Sinn."

Nadia:"(Thank you guys...I will not fail you...)"

JudgePhestus:"So what will it be that you chose to take with you?'

Nadia:"That's the tear drop your honor,it's the crystal that I have brought with me,Queen Mona has it."

JudgePhestus:"Bring her the Tear Drop and then toss her into the volcano..."

Edgen:"What?Toss her into the volcanoe??What kind of trial is this?"

JudgeCora:"If you manage to awaken the volcano before reaching it's scorching core then you and your friends willl be granted freedom...if not..."

JudgeFelan:"You do know that many mediums with unsurpassed powers have tried to awaken the volcano but have met a gruesome death trying...You see since our princess's death the volcano was put into an endless sleep...weeping for her loss...Our energy sources were silenced and our kingdom is slowly deteriorating...If you succeed you will be perceived as a savior..."

Edgen:"Wow!"

QueenMona:"Go on...princess..."

Sinn:"What?She is ok with it?Strange..."

Edgen:'What do you mean strange?"

Sinn:"Can't you see it?If Nadia was to fail the tear drop would be swallowed by the fires."

Edgen:'And Queen Mona needs the tear drop to ressurect her daughter..."

Sinn:"No!Daeta must be into the volcano!"

JudgeCora:'Cast her in..."

Sinn:"Nadia!(Please be careful...)"

Nadia:"Gaurdians please protect me..."

Nadia is castest in the volcano and travels with tremendous speed to the core...Red-hot fire and pain is all she can feel as if her body is being slowly blazed from the inside...In the far distance she can see the bottom of the volcano...there in no red-hot fire in it...The tear drop is suddenly activated and a blue watery coccoon envelops her.She lands gently in a dark oppressive room reeking of havoc and arcance wizardry...

Nadia:"What...what is this place...What has happened to the lava?"

Voice:"Mother...mother...is that you..."

Nadia:"That..that voice..."

Voice:"Mother...is that you...I don't feel very well...I'm really hungry you know..."

Nadia:"No..it can't be..."

As the voice draws closer a skeletical figure appears,a lumbering corpse igniting with cadaverous laceration...could this be?...

Nadia:"Daeta!But how?''

Daeta:"You are not my mother!Then you must be my meal!..."

Nadia:You!You stay away!"

Daeta:"Do not be afraid..I will not hurt...I will just take your soul you know...you will keep on living inside me forever!"

Daeta opens her chest up with her corpsid hands and her heart can be seen pulsitating with unholy life.

Nadia:"It's all your fault then!You are the one who has absorbed the lifeforce of the volcano!"

Daeta:"That is right...but I ma confined here by the Black Seal...my mother was not strong enough you see..."

Nadia:"WHat a terrible sin she has committed...please Guardians help me..."

Daeta:"Hissss!Do not utter their name!Do not speak of them!Curse the Gaurdians!Curse them all!Curse them for denying our existence!Curse them all!"

Nadia:'Daeta...you must find rest...this is no life for a being given birth from our Filgaia...you must return to your home..."

Nadia takes out the Tear Drop.

Nadia:"Scutchdark,Gaurdian of Water!Please help me!"

Voice:"The time has come...Now my daughter will live once again!"

Queen Mona appears from a dark mist and clutches the Tear Drop from Nadia's hand.

Nadia:"No!Give that back!"

QueenMona:"Now with the Guardian's power summoned I can lure the energy of the Isthear effect to do my biding...It begins here and now!Hahahaha!

Suddenly the sun darkens and a great surge of spiritual power starts flowing into the volcano at a tremendous rate.The colosseum is franticly evacuated.

Sinn:"What is this?What's going on?"

Edgen:'It's the Isthear effect!Queeen Mona must be using the Tear Drop to collect the energy!"

Sinn:"We must do something!"

An earthquake frees Edgen from the ropes.

Edgen:"I think lady luck is with us!"

Sinn:"(Lady luck...let's remember this moment...What am I saying?"

Edgen:"Here you go..."

Sinn:'It seems that everyone has flee...we must enter the volcano."

Edgen:"You can't be serious!"

Sinn:"Can you think of anything else?"

Edgen:"Well no to be honest"

Guardian:"You will go nowhere you fiends!"

Edgen:"Oh no it is this guy again!"

Sinn:"It's ok let's get rid of him quiclky!:

BossFigh8 BigFatGuardian

Sinn:"I told you I was gonna kill you..."

Edgen:'Let's do it then.On three...One..Two..."

Sinn:"THREE!"

Edgen:"Geronimo!"

Sinn:'It's Jeronima you dum!"

Birth Of The Arch

Nadia:"Mona...you must this at once!At this rate they planet may be put in grave danger!You must stop!Daeta has gone...this is no longer your daughter...she will never be...please!"

Mona:"Shut up you filth!Shut your stinking mouth!"

Mona launches a deadly attack on Nadia.

Nadia:"Argh...Mona..."

Daeta:"I need more power...mother please help me..."

Mona:"Yes my precious daughter...Feed on the power of this unfare planet...feed on the power of the Guardians..."

Sinn:"No more of this..."

Sinn shoots at Mona and the Tear Drop falls from her handThe huge energy accumulation stops and the crystal aura of hte GUardian dispereses rejuvenating Nadia's wounds.

Nadia:"Thank you..."

Mona:"How dare you!"

Sinn:"YOu will not bring her back to life...Here Nadia take the Tear drop."

Nadia:"Thank you Sinn."

Edgen:"Mona you must stop this at once...Daeta has already absorbed the Volcanoe's lifeforce endangering the life of your own people...you must this craze at once!"

Mona:"YOu pety pests...you don't know you are you going up against...You will now witness the power of the Forbidden Knowledge library...You will feel HYADES!Ahahahahahah!!"

Nadia:"No...!The Hyades..but how...this knowledge was seales behind the event horizon...how..."

Sinn:"No time to wonder...here she comes..."

BossFight9 Mona and DarkDaeta

Mona nearly obliterates the party

Nadia:"Tear Drop!Protect us!"

Sinn:"She is tough...but she will not win..."

Edgen:"Sinn...what is going on..."

Sinn:"You will not hurt them!"

Nadia:"Sinn...your hand...it has changed..."

Sinn:"Take this!"

Sinn expands his hand that has mutated beyond regognition merging with the forbidden ARM.Sinn shoots an energy ball of negative energy...

Mona:"What..this power...The Lord of Fire...But how...Ahg..."

Daeta:"The pain...I need more power..."

Mona:"You have won for now...but the Tear Drop is not the only way to bring my daughter back to life...You will feel my wrath...Ahahahaha!"

Mona and Daeta dissappear into a cloud of mist.

Edgen:'They have gone..Phew...that was close..."

Nadia:"Sinn!Are you alright?"

Sinn:"Oh...It's nothing...just my head...I'm feeling kinda of dizzy...This power...Agh...Get away from me!All of you!"

Nadia:"Sinn...Sinn sna; out of this!"

Sinn:"Get away!"

Sinn's eyes turn red.

Edgen:"No!What's going on?"

Sinn:"I'm gonna kill you all...Revenge!"

Nadia:'Edgen stand back...he must be possesed by some kind of spirit..."

Sinn:"You will die...All of you..hahahaha...!"

Nadia:"Guardian of water...please protect us..."

The Tear Drop sends out a crystaline enrgy heading towards Sinn

Sinn:"Arhg..you think this will stop me!This is not enough young girl!"

Nadia:"No the Tear Drop is not strong enough..."

Edgen:"He is coming this way...what are we going to do..."

Nadia:"I will deal with him...it is my fault we are here...Edgen step back..."

Edgen:"No way I'm going to leave you here alone..."

Nadia:"Edgen do as I say...FreyGeo!Teleport!"

Edgen:'nadia no!Wha are you doing!"

nadia:"Trust me...you will be safe."

Edgen:"nadia stop!''

Sinn:"I will kill you and then go after him...MAgic leaves hidden traces behind you know..."

Nadia:"Sinn...I will help you I promise..."

Sinn:"Help that!"

Sinn shoots at Nadia...But she stands still,with an unwavering resolve etched upon her face...She seems almos peaceful...serene...her soul is burning with the ambers of courage...The light clad of the armour the spirit of fire hears her prayers...

Nadia:"Guardian of Fire!Moa Gault!Awaken from oblivion and help me on my journey!I the descendent of the Adlehyde family command you!Release!"

The decadent ground beneath them starts shaking violently and red veins of red hot lave start emerging from the soil swirling around Nadia in a spiral shape and finally enter the Tear Drop.Blessed with the oppossing forces of fire and water Nadia raises the sacred crystal and calls upon the power of the Guardians.

Nadia:"Please help him..."

The Tear Drop creates a protective coccoon that deflects Sinn's energy shot right on him,the hit leaves him unconscious and then the energy surrounding Nadia coils around his breathless body rrejuvenating him...

Nadia:"Sinn...please...wake up..."

Sinn:"Argh...what...what has happened..."

Nadia:"Nothing...it will be ok..."

Sinn:"I passed out again right?"

Nadia:"Yes..."

Sinn:"I can't remember a thing...What has happened,where is Edgen and Mona?"

Nadia:'Mona has escaped and I have teleprted Edgen somewhere safe.'

Sinn:"Somewhere safe?"

Nadia:"Yes...we must get going...We must find Mona...she will try to enter the conversion point..."

Sinn:"What?"

Nadia:"It is were the Isthear effect occurs...She will try to use the energy from it's core..."

Sinn:"(I will kill you...What?...Did...Did I say those words?)"

Nadia:"Sinn..."

Sinn:"Nadia?"

Nadia:"(What is wrong with you...This aura I have sensed back then...It was evil...Sinn...what's going on...)"

Sinn:"Nadia...what has really happened back there...please tell me..."

Nadia:"It's nothing really...we must go Edgen will be waiting..."

Sinn:"Ok..."

Nadia:"FreyGeo!Teleportation!"

Sacred Phase

Nadia:"...Where...where am I...Sinn!"

Voice:"This is our resting place young princess..."

Nadia:"That voice...you must be..."

Voice:"I am the Guardian of Fire...I am Moa Gault..."

Nadia:"What happened to Sinn..."

M.Gault:"No normal human can perceive this reality...no other than the chosen one...You see our world exists inbetween two different realities...Filgaia,your world and the emulator zone,where the demons where sealed...Our world is the place where the very fabric of all magic exists...We are now infront of the event horizon..."

Nadia:"And what is that black gate over there?"

M.Gault:'This is the door that leads beyond the event horizon...where all evil is sealed..."

Nadia:"Moa Gault do you know what has happened to Sinn?"

M.Gault:"Sinn is bound by his past... and his fate will decide the future of this world..."

Nadia:"What do you mean?"

Sinn:"K...i...i...ll..."

Nadia:"Sinn!But how?I thought!'

M.Gault:"No!How could he become so strong in so little time...What could be causing this?"

Nadia:'What do you mean?Is Sinn a chosen one too?"

A shrieking sound is heard from where the dark gate stands and black energy starts flowing from beneath the door heading towards Sinn

Nadia:"What...what is goin on?"

M.Gault:"No...the gate has started acting up..He is awakening...you must leave at once...Sinn must leave this place at once...or we will be in great danger..."

Nadia:"Sinn...but what does he have to do with what is happening here...?"

M.Gault:"You must go now..there is no time...you must free the rest of hte Guardians...you must hurry...Here take this...this is my rune it will give you my power..Thank you for awakening me...even if part of my power was absorbed..you manged to release me...YOu have a courageous soul ..."

Nadia:'Gaurdian..."

M.Gault:"Now wake up...We have trust upon thee..."

Nadia wakes up near the gate of Nemea Rel.

Edgen:"Nadia?Nadia wake up!"

Sinn:"Nadia!"

Nadia:"Where.Where are we?"

Edgen:"I'm glad you are ok!I thought Sinn would have killed you!Thank the Gaurdians."

SInn:"I would have..killed her..."

Nadia:'Edgen!Stop that at once!"

Edgen:'Yes man you were completely outta mind down there...your hand had changed again...it was mutating..."

Sinn:"Nadia is that true?"

Nadia:"No...nothing happened down there you have jsut fainted!"

Sinn:'nadia!Answer me!Have I tried to kill you!You must answer me dammit!"

Nadia:"No...it was not your fault...Nothing happened..we should just forget all of this..."

Sinn:'So it is true...I ..have tried to kill you..."

Edgen:"Your eyees had gone red and all that...creepy..."

Sinn:"i...I..."

Nadia:"There is no need to worry...You are ok now...that is all that matters...Everything will be ok..."

Sinn:"I..I am a danger for..you...I am ...sorry...Maybe I must go away..."

Nadia:"No!This is not an option!"

Sinn:"I have sweared to protect you Nadia...even from me.."

Nadia:"YOu will go nowhere!If it wasn't for you we would be killed by Mona...But you saved us...Sinn...you saved us..."

Sinn:"But..."

Nadia:"It doesn't matter..It doesn't matter you hear me?(I..I cannot leave you alone...)"

Sinn:"(Wha is going on...this..feeling...)"

Nadia:"(I won't leave you on your own...I won't to be there for you.."

Sinn:"(I won't to protect you...)"

Nadia:"(You are...just see this through with me..nomatter what happens...)"

Sinn:"(I will protect you...nomatter what happens)"

Edgen:"Oh!Here they go again!Hey guys snap outta of this!Hello!!"

Sinn:"Ok...but no more lies...or altered truths...if I go amok again don't feel sorry or anything...kill me..."

Nadia:"Sinn!"

Sinn:"Promise me that if something happens you will fight me with full force!"

Nadia:"I...Sinn...I..."

Sinn:'Promise me both of you!Promise me that you will kill me!"

Edgen:"I will not let you hurt Nadia or anyone else man..I promise that..."

Sinn:"Right kiddo.Nadia promise me.."

Nadia:"I..can't do that Sinn...I will not hurt you...If something happens again I promise to deliver you from evil...I promise to..."

Sinn:"TO protect me right?That is suppossed to my job you know.."

Nadia:"Don't get too cocky about your stature..there are others you know who are far better than you!'

Sinn:"Right...!So...(thank you...)"

Nadia:"(It's nothing really...)"

Edgen:"Ok!Enough of this!No more eye contact!Promises made and signed!Now we have to go after Daeta and Mona!"

Nadia:"Right!We must head towards Remivert.It is a conversion point towards the west where the Isthear effect takes place..."

Edgen:"Mona will try again to ressurect her daughter.."

Sinn:"Let's stop her then."

Nadia:"Before that there is something we must do..."

Edgen:'What is it?"

Nadia:"Remivert is holy place protected by the planet we will need the power of the Four Guardinas to enter it..."

Edgen:"SO wouldn't that go for Mona too?"

Nadia:"No...she has the power to oppose to the Gaurdians...It might take her a little to brake the seal but she will finally manage it...We have to hurry and find the two remaining Guardians.."

Sinn:'So do it Nadia."

Nadia extracts the Tear Drop from her backpack and starts meditating...The image of a Den flashes quickly in her mind...The image of a tiger howling in the night...

Nadia:"I can see a forest...and a tiger howling in the night..."

Edgen:"Well that is easy enough...The Tiger Den...it is a huge fissure in the ground just north of here.There are wind currents flowing in there and the fissure has now turned into a gigantic abyss.The wind there is so strong that noone enters it now..."

Nadia:"This must be the place...we must go there..."

Edgen:'But Nadia...this is a deathtrap you know!We will be carried away by the winds!"

Nadia:"We have no other choice we must try!"

Edgen:'Right...I knew you would say that!"

Sinn:"Alright then to the Tiger Den!"

Edgen:"Am Nadia..I was wondering...will keep on weraing this outfit..I mean we have finished with Nemea Rel...You can change back to your old dress you know..."

Nadia:"Well...I must admit taht I have begun to get used to this outfit...I think I'll stick to it for a while longer.."

Edgen:"Fine!And I mean it fine by me!"

Sinn:"Get serious!"

The Tiger Den

Nadia:"So...this is the Tiger Den..."

Edgen:"Creepy isn't it??The wind makes funny noises...brrrr!It's like it is haunted!"

Sinn:"Let's proccedd with caution then."

Edgen:"We must be careful of the gusts.Or we will end up smashed potatoes!"

Nadia:"This must be really deep!"

Voice:"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Edgen:'What...what was that?''

Nadia:"I think it is the wind"

Edgen:"Oh yeah...how careless I've been...this probably just the wind!"

Nadia:''I wonder where the Guardian's cha,ber could be..."

Edgen:'Well it must be further down the..."

Sinn:"Stop it right there...there is something following us..."

Edgen:"Come now Sinn it is thw wind we must be alerted with the wind.."

Nadia:"I don't know i can feel a strange presence myself...Weird..."

Suddenly a man holding a strange blade comes coming from beyond.

Sinn:'Nadia watch out!"

Sinn rushes to Nadia making her evade the hit.

Nadia;'Thank you..."

Sinn:"Who goes there!reveal yourself!"

Familiarvoice:"So...you have managed to free two of the Guardians...good...but not enough..I will now take the Tear Drop..."

Nadia:"Janus!It is that man we met back in Dispellado!"

Janus:"Glad you remember me young lash!"

Edgen:"You fiend!You will not get the Tear Drop!"

Sinn:"We have beat you once...you haven't got much time...go now...while you still can..."

Janus:"My powers have grown you know...The seal to this world loosens day by day and our power is increasing...hhahahahah!"

Nadia:"You're power?What do you mean?Who is behind all this?"

Janus:"None of your bussines!Now I'll kill you all!"

BossFight10 Janus

Janus:"No!Manon was right!You are protected by the dark contract!But how can you contain such power without being subverted??This is getting us nowhere...I guess I must subvert you myself!Dark Conjurement!"

Sinn:"Ahg...what..what is going on..my...my head..."

Janus:"Fre your dark power!Let is overflow you!Feel it!Feel it!"

Sinn:"No...this presence I feel...Agh..Nadia Edgen get away now!"

Nadia:'Sinn!No!"

Suddenly a mighty wind blows across the path and the four lose their grip and fall into the abyss...

Nadia:"No!Sinn!"

Sinn:"..."

Edgen:'Nadia!"

Janus:"Nyaaaahhhhh!'

Koru Petra:The UnderCity

??:"Who are they?Are they still alive?"

??:"Well they are breathing you know..."

??:"We should call the Shaman,he should know what to do..."

Nadia:"Argh..."

??:"They're regaining consciousness...stand back..."

Edgen:'What..what is going on??"

Janus:"Who the hell are you?"

Nadia:"Where are we?"

??:"You are in Koru Petra...the Undercity."

Nadia:"Koru Petra??"

??:"Yes,I'm not surprised you don't know it...noone from above could have known it..."

Nadia:"Sinn...Where..where is Sinn?"

??:"Sinn?"

Nadia:"There was another person with us...did you see him?''

??:"No...there was only you three here..."

Edgen:"What could have happened to him?You!What have you done to our friend!"

Janus:"I have just stirred him up a bit..Hehehe..."

Edgen:'I'll kill you you freak!"

Janus:"Come little one...I'll enjoy this!"

??:"Stop!Stop this at once!"

Janus:"Who told you to interfere?"

??:"You can't fight here...The Spirits will hear you...and then they will come and get you...you wouldn't want that..."

Nadia:"THe Spirits?"

??:"Yes...they live in hollow spaces crammed up,plotting in the shadows...waiting...they are always waiting..."

Nadia:"What do you mean..."

??:"THey can sense power and conflict...they come after it...and then consume it...noone can defeat them...because they are already dead..."

Edgen:"That sounds creepy..."

Nadia:"Wait..Is there a chance that the Spirits have taken our friend?"

??:"Yes...if your friend is powerful enough he must have been caught by the Spirits..."

??:"You see some people emenate power beyond conflict and can be easilly detected...his aura must be really strong if that is the case...But if that is so then you can do nothing..."

Edgen:'What do you mean nothing?"

??:"THey Spirits hideout is guarded by a fearsome Dragon...The Wyrm...you cannot pass through it...There is no way...It's roar can be heard even from here...Never go there...Never go near the Lake Of Sorrows..."

Edgen:"They are mad man...This people..."

Nadia:"Please I must talk to your leader..."

??:"That would be me..."

A man cloaked in a red toda appears from the shadows and the robed figures bow before him in divine fear and respect...

??:"Hail to you...Oh Grand Master...Guardian of LIght...Hail to you..."

Edgen:"WHo is this guy anyway?"

??:"Show respect to his grace or you will be punished...for he is the only one with the power to protect as against the spirits..."

Janus:"Well I don't care who the hell is that man!The only think I wanna know is how I get outta here!"

Shaman:"Conflict rests within you...nestled with dark power and cursed energy...you will be consumed one day..."

Janus:"Yeah yeah!Blah blah blah!No answer my question!"

Shaman:"The only way out of this doom it throught the Lake Of Sorrow and onwards..."

Janus:"Then I guess I'll have to slay the dragon...nice..."

Shaman:"...He cannot be killed...the dragon is nearly...immortal.."

Nadia:"What do you mean nearly..."

Shaman:"We are not safe here...let's retire to my humble abode...we can talk there...Please guide them..."

The Shaman disappears in a flash of light...

??:"Follow us..."

Nadia:"I know him...But who is he...I can't remember..."

Edgen:"He seems familiar..."

Janus:"You idiots!You know nothing!And yet your will is to save the world!Hahahaha!"

Edgen:"Shut your stinking mouth!"

Apothecary

Shaman:'Please make yourselfs as home...Be seated..."

Nadia:"Thank you..."

Edgen:"Thank you..."

Janus:"Whatever!"

Shaman:"So...let me nswer your questions...please..."

Nadia:"Shaman please tell us what is this city...I have never heard about it.."

Shaman:"This is the Undercity Koru Petra...Let me explain...You must have heard of the treacherous winds of Tiger's Den right?"

Nadia:'Yes...that's the reason of our being here..."

Shaman:'And that is the reason of this city's existence...You see many people have fallen victims of these winds and have ended up in the abyss below...But theyr will to live was great and so in order to protect themslefs from the dangers of this crevasse they founded this city of stone Koru Petra."

Edgen:"So all these people here were once living on the beyond??"

Shaman:'Yes...but since their arrival they were secluded to this city..."

Nadia:"Secluded?"

Shaman;'Yes...As you have heard the only way out of this madness is through the Lake Of Sorrows...But he Guardian will not let us escape..."

Janus:"So why haven't you tried to kill that thing!You cowards!"

Shaman:'We have tried...many times...but our endeavors only ended up in death and despair...Soon we found out that the dragon was nearly immortal..and so we gave up hope..."

Nadia:"You have said that again..What do you mean nearly immortal..."

Shaman:"He can only die if an energy foreign to this world can touch him...only then will he be vulnerable...But no such think exists to this gloomy tomb...noone has that kind of energy inside him..."

Edgen:"This is so sad..."

Shaman:"Yes...yes it is..."

Janus:"I don't care what's the case!I'm gonna kill it and then get outta of here!"

Shaman:'Even if you did kill him the Spirits wouldn't let you escape..."

Edgen:"Do you know what those spirits are?"

Shaman:"They are ghosts of the people that have died in this place...They cannot find rest and seek revenge for their death in eternity..."

Nadia:"No...we must find a way to free them.."

Shaman:"Unfortunately we don't know how..."

Nadia:"Shaman we must go there..."

Shaman:"No please...you shouldn't...it is too dangerous..."

Edgen:"Worry not...we will be ok..."

Shaman:"If that is your wish then I cannot hold you back...Follow the path outside...you will know when you reach the lake of sorrow..."

Nadia:"Janus...will you come with us?"

Edgen:"Nadia what are you doing?He is the one responsible for our predicament!"

Nadia:"Edgen...we must cooperate if we want to get out safe and sound...we need all the power we can get.."

Janus:"The girl speaks the truth...even if we are enemies we have the same goal...so I will be on your side until we get outta here..."

Edgen:"I am not going with him!"

Nadia:"Edgen!"

Edgen:'Ok!Ok!"

Shaman:'I will pray for your safety..."

Janus:"I wouldn't trust him if I were you!"

Nadia:"Goodbye Shaman and thank you...(What is that aura I have sensed back there..)

Lake Of Sorrows

Edgen:'Brrr...this place surely gives me the creeps!"

Nadia:"Yes...it is like all this negative energy overflows it..."

Janus:"Feels like home.."

Edgen:"Gimme a break!"

Nadia:"We should be careful..."

Edgen:"Well I wonder where the dragon is...I thought it was supposed to be big or something..."

Nadia:"I don't know about it but I can feel something unearthly close by...'

Janus:"...This feeling...could he be here..."

Edgen:"He who?'

Janus:"None of your bussiness...!"

Nadia:"Look!Over there!There is a gate!"

Edgen:'This must lead to the outside!"

Janus:"Wait...there is something here..."

??:"You are under the Dark Contract...right?But you are completely taken over...I see..."

Janus:"Who goes there?"

??:"Don't you remember me Janus...I can surely remember the way your blade felt inside my guts!"

Janus:"It cannot be...Malik??But...but I thought..."

Malik:"That you had killed me...or to be more precise murdered me..."

Edgen:"Do you two know each other?"

Malik:"Yes...The man standing in front of you is my murderer!"

Janus:"Shut your mouth you filth!"

Nadia:"Another of Janus's victims...but why is he here?"

Edgen:"I'm lost...!"

Malik:"Don't be...you will soon become one with my darkness...I have new powers you see...The Dark Contract still incubates within me...And now my physical limitations are raised...I can now command the spirits...everyonw will bow to me!"

Edgen:"Get ready!"

BossFight 11 Malik

Janus:"You are weak like you used to be Malik...my Dark Contract is still powerful enough to defeat you!"

Malik:"Don't make me laugh...Do you really think that was all my power...Impudent!Let me show you the real power of the otherworld!"

Nadia:"No!He is changing!"

Edgen:"And there it goes!We have found the dragon!"

Janus:"Be prepaired!''

BossFight12 The Wyrm

Janus:"Ahg...that pesky Necromancer was right...he is nearly immortal..."

Edgen:"The what?What are you talking about?"

Nadia:"That's right!Now I remember...the shaman...he is Elurith!"

Edgen:"You mean the Elurith?The great Necromancer?"

Janus:"You finally woke up!"

Edgen:"So he is the one causing the spirits to awaken from their tombs!"

Nadia:'No time for that right now...we must find a way to defeat the Wyrm!"

Janus:"The NEcromancer said something about a foreign energy...Mine is the same a our opponents..."

Nadia:"The Tear Drop...The Guardians will protect us..."

Edgen:'Nadia hurry!"

Nadia:"Guardians..please help us!"

THe Tear Drops emanates a great light but it doesn't affect the Wyrm...

Nadia:"No..but how..."

Janus:"The Necromancer uses the power of the planet to bring the dead back...This power is not foreign to the Wyrm..."

Edgen:"What are we going to do?"

The Wyrm suddenly falls to the ground breathing it's last breath...A shadow flickers and a mysterious black knight appears before the party.

Nadia:"...Who are you..."

Janus:"Impossible!Such power!"

M.Knight:"You will all die...!!''

Edgen:"Oh!Just our luck gimme a break!"

BossFight13 M.Knight

Janus:"Another one under the Dark Contract..but can he be...impossible!Such power!''

M.Knight:"Everything shall perish and I will be freed once again...The end is near.."

Edgen:"No..."

Nadia:"(This..feeling...This aura...It's...I'm sure,...)"

M.Knight:"All shall persish!"

Nadia:"Sinn...please!You must stop!"

Edgen:"Nadia what are you talking about?Can this really be?''

Janus:"As I have suspected it..This is his true form...Incredible...he is the One...Manon will be greatful..."

Edgen:'You shut up!Did you do this to him?!"

M.Knight:"All shall persish..."

The Knight approaches Nadia and raises his sword of fire...The sword stops above Nadia's head...

Nadia:"Sinn...please...stop this..."

Nadia pulls out the Tear Drop and starts Meditating...

Nadia:"Oh great Guardian of The Winds...please lend me your strenght...I command you as the one destined to wield the Tear Drop!Fengalon awaken!"

As Nadia commands the Guardian to awaken a green energy overflows the crystal and merges with it's essence...Now the three Guardians appear and encircle the Knight...Nadia plunges to his chest and hugs him.

Nadia:"I told you...I would protect you..."

M.Knight:"Nooooooo!!''

In a flach of blue crystaline energy the Guardians and the Knight dissappear...In there place rests Nadia with Sinn in her hands...

Edgen:'Nadia!"

Janus:"...I see...the Guardians can really subvert our power...but our power is the only thing that can stand against them...Interesting...I will have to leave for the time being...Sinn...take your powers back..."

Edgen:"What have you done to him?"

Janus:"He will be alright..."

Nadia:"Sinn...please be well..."

Janus heads with swift movements to the exit

Edgen:"Hey!"

Nadia:'Let him go...Please.."

Sinn:'Nadia...where...where am I?"

Nadia:"It is ok..it is over now...youi will be alright.."

Sinn:"It happened again...right?"

Nadia:"Everything will be ok..."

Sinn:"No...it's not ok...I can feel it..I can feel this presence growing inside me stonger...It will not rest..."

Nadia:"Stop..you must rest for now..."

Sinn:"What the hell is going on with me?Who am I?"

Edgen:"Sinn...you are Sinn..."

Sinn:"Edgen..."

Edgen:"This is all you need to know..You are our friend..."

Sinn:'Edgen..Nadia...(Thank you...)

Voice:"You have killed it!You have killed my finest creation!You heathens!You heathens!"

Edgen:"It's the shaman!Or should I say Elurith?"

Elurith:"I see you know my name..good..."

Nadia:"You!You were behind all this!how dare you!"

Elurith:"Power...power can drive people mad young lass...I will kill you all and then absorb your power..."

Sinn:"Take that!"

Sinn shoots at Elurith...he drops dead...

Edgar:"Sinn...that was...Well he wasn't that tough..."

Nadia:"Sinn..."

Sinn:"Let's get outta here...this place...I don't wanna be here..."

Nadia:"wait we must tell everyone that they no longer need to stay here..."

Sinn:"Nadia..everyone is dead..can't you see it?"

Nadia:"What?"

Sinn:"Elurith was the one keeping them alive...as servants..."

Edgen:"So all these people back there were ghosts..."

Nadia:"That is so sick..."

Sinn:"I guess all he wanted was to be worshipped..."

Nadia:"So why did he raised the dragon..."

Edgen:"You should know...a necromancer can only command the dead..He has no power over the living...The dragon would deliver him ghosts...servants..''

Nadia:"No...this is...may he rest in peace..and atonne for his sins..."

Sinn:"Now we must go...Nadia...where are we heading next..."

Nadia:"The leader of the Four Guardians..Gurdijef..Guardian of the Earth..."

Edgen:"Then nadia use the Tear Drop..."

Nadia:"Yes..."

Edgen:"..."

NAdia:"..."

Nadia:"The Tear Drop won't resonate..."

Edgen:"What?"

Nadia:"That means we already know the location of the Guardian..."

Edgen:"Well..I don't have aclue!What about you Nadia?''

NAdia:"NOthing...All I know is that Gurdijef resembles to a big horned beast.."

Sinn:"Well I've seen a picture of a horned beast in the Ruins of Al!"

Edgen:"Really!But how?"

Sinn:"Well we were having an operation there..."

Nadia:"Good...then Sinn will you lead as there.."

Sinn:"Ok...but it's a long trip..."

Nadia:"We'll handle it...''

Edgen:"Right!Let's go then!"

Nadia:"...(So..much I don't know...The Dark COntract...Sinn...)"

Sinn:"...(So much I feel...,feeling I have never felt before...nadia)"

Edgen:"(Here they go again!)"

Sacred Phase

Nadia:"This place...again..."

Fengalon:"Young princess...you must be careful...conflict lies in your heart..."

Nadia:"Fengalon!"

Fengalon:"You must protect the planet at all costs...remember that...Evil is incubating...the door is fighting to open..."

Nadia:"What door?"

Fengalon:'The door to darkness..."

Nadia:"You mean Sinn??"

Fengalon:"Your frined bears the seed to all evil...but in our current situation we can do nothing but contain it...there are other thinks we must worry about...another threat draws closer...and only the darkness can fight against it...but we cannot let it amok..."

Nadia:"I don't understand great Guardian!"

The door to the darkness starts shaking again.

Fengalon:'YOu must leave!Your presence here is stimulating the darkness...please use this when you are in need..I will come flying to you in blazing winds!Farewell daughter of filgaia!"

Nadia:"Fengalon..."

The Ruins Of Al

Edgen:"Well excuse me but who exactly was that Al guy?"

Nadia:"Al was the prince of Alifartia,an ancient kingdom of science.lost in a past war...this must be a burial ground."

Edgen:"Nice!A prince named Al!What kind of name is that for a prince anyway?"

Sinn:"We must make haste you two!"

Edgen:"Sinn serious??Interesting!"

Sinn:"What exactly do you mean little one?"

Edgen:"Me nothing!Nothing really!"

Nadia:"Look!Over there!That is the image of the guardian!"

Edgen:"So the entrance to it's chambers must somwhere near right?"

Nadia:"Well..I cannot feel his energy though..."

Sinn:"I think I have seen some strange writing in the room beyond,but I'm not sure you know.."

Edgen:"Let's go check them out then..."

Sinn:"Here we are...(This is where I first met Eru..I wonder what she is doing...")

Nadia:"What is it Sinn are you alright?"

Sinn:"Yeah it's nothing.."

Edgen:"These symbols...they are baskarian you know...But what does Baskar has to do with Al??I wonder!"

Nadia:"Edgen can you read them?"

Edgen:"Sorry but no!"

Sinn:'SO what are we doing now?"

Nadia:"The Guardian..I can feel his aura..."

Edgen:"Yes but from where?"

Nadia:'From beneath??"

Sinn:"There must be a secret path leading down."

FamiliarFigure:"Right...there is...but I don't think you will find it though..."

Edgen:"No..who is it this time??"

F.M:"You have grown..."

Sinn:"What..."

Nadia:"Who are you?And what do you want?"

F.M:"I cannot let you awaken the Guardian...Manon...take care of them...we must destroy the gaurdian...''

Manon:"Yes my liege..."

Sinn:"(That man...I know him...I know I do...so...strange feeling...)"

Nadia:"You will not win!"

Sinn:"Let's get over this.."

BossFIght13 Manon

Manon:"Even now...why?Why are you still stronger than us??Who the heck are you?Even if he told as not to use it yet...Dark Conjurement!"

Edgen:"No it is this attack again Sinn!"

Sinn:"Not this time!"

Sinn swings his bayonet and reflects the dark spell back to Manon.

Manon:"No!!...Impossible!"

Edgen:"What...waht is going on?"

MAnon:"Grrrrrrrr!"

Manon starts mutating until he is fully covered with dark fire...his eyes are red

Manon:"Look what you have done to me!You shall pay!"

Edgen:"...What is going on?What is that think?"

Sinn:"I don't know...but I think we will have to fight it..."

Nadia:"Guardians please help us..."

BossFight14 Dark Spear Manon

Manon:"Grrr...argh..."

Nadia:"That was close...I/m gald we're safe..."

Edgen:"Look he is back to normal..."

Sinn:"What is that spell he meant to perform on me..."

Manon:"A..h...y...help me..."

Voice:"You...fool that will be your last chance..."

Sinn:'That voice again!"

Manon disappears in a flash of black light.

Edgen:"He has escaped again!Shou!"

Nadia:"What is going on with them..what is their cause..."

Sinn:"Let's get going..."

Nadia:"The Guardian...he is...here..."

Edgen:"BUt how..."

Sinn:"..."

Gurdijef:"The presence of a savior has drawn me here...a mighty presence...the descendant of the GUardian BLade was here..."

Edgen:"What?The SwordMagess here?"

Nadia:"Guardian of the Earth...I cannot understand...what is going on...so many things we don't know...so little time remaing..I am lost..."

Gurdijef:"You will find the truth..eventually...fear not..."

Sinn:"What...what's happening??"

Edgen:"Sin!It's your arm!It's changing again..."

Sinn points his bayonet on the GUardian

Nadia:"Sinn!What are you doing!Stop!"

Sinn:"Guardians...You shall all pay!Take that!"

Edgen:"No!"

Sinn fataly wounds the Guardian and absorbs his essence.

Gurdijef:"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!''

Nadia:"No!Sinn...what ahve you done!The..the Guardian...impossible..."

Sinn:"Hehehehe!Hahahahahaha!The power!The power!"

Nadia:"Sinn!"

Edgen:"Sinn!"

Sinn:"Now!It's your turn!"

Sinn shoots at Nadia and Edgen...they are absorbed...just like the Guardian...

Inside Sinn

Nadia:"Argh...where...where are we..."

Edgen:"...This place...it is twisted..."

Nadia:"Sinn...what has happened..."

Edgen:'The last think I remember is his shooting at us..."

Nadia:"So...we must have been absorbed..just like the Guardian..."

Edgen:"So that means...we are..."

Nadia:"inside Sinn..."

Edgen:"Impossible!"

Nadia:"Edgen!Look!Over there!"

Edgen:"It's the Guardian!"

Nadia:"He seems to be trapped or something!"

Edgen:"We must free him..."

Nadia:"Tear Drop..please help me..."

Edgen:"Oh!MY!GOD!Nadia!Watch out!"

Suddenly the M.Knight appears in front of them readying his blade...

Edgen:"It's him again!You must hurry!"

Nadia:"Please...hurry up...we have no time!"

M.Knight:"Kill!..."

Edgen:'Argh!"

Nadia:"Edgen!No!"

M.Knight:"Kill!Hihihihi!Kill!Kill!Kill!"

As the knight tries to decapitate Nadia a man plunges in front of her blocking the sword...

Nadia:"Sinn!...But how?"

Sinn:"No time to explain!Hurry releash the Guardian!You must escape!"

M.Knight:"Grr!"

Edgen:"H...m..."

BOssFIght14 M.Knight

Nadia:"Great Guardians please help us!"

Edgen:"My body..it is dematerializing!"

Sinn:"Let's go back NAdia..."

Nadia:"Yes..."

M.Knight:"You will..be mine!!"

Nadia:"We...we are back...what..Sinn!"

Edgen:"That was weird!That terrible knight was inside him!"

Sinn:'Argh...is everyone...alright?'

Nadia:"Yes...and the Guardian is freed..."

SInn:"I'm glad..."

Edgen:"That demon man was inside you..."

Sinn:"What?"

Nadia:"Stop Edgen!"

Edgen:"There was a demon inside you Sinn...It was the same demon that attacked as back at the TIger's Den."

Sinn:"...So...that is the evil presence I have been feeling all this time...But why...why awaken now??"

Nadia:"..."

Edgen:"It's no time to wonder...We will get nothing..I know that to well!"

Sinn:"Right...Now we have all the Guardians on our side..."

Nadia:"It's time to go after Mona..."

Sinn:"TO Remivert then..."


End file.
